Comfort From The Future
by SaiyahGirl
Summary: Pan told Trunks that She loved Him But He told her he loved Marron. Ever since that day, she has had a broken heart she thinks that can never be mended. When someone from the future comes to visit, He finds out why Pan was so depressed and he vowed to himself that he would help her get over it, And He Also.. ; Will it work? will she ever Be herself again? T/P? M.T/P? First Fanfic!
1. Heart Broken

**This Is My Very First Fanfiction i Hope You Like It! Heres Chapter One :D. I Do Not Like Marron.. So Dont Expect Good Things To Come Out Of Her and Trunks' Relashionship cause we all know that Pan belongs with him... Right?**

**Ages**

**Pan- 17**

**Bra- 16**

**Trunks- 20**

**Goten- 19**

**Marron- 17**

***Chapter 1: HeartBroken***

Pan was laying on her bed with her face in her pillow to stop her crying. She hated it so much when she cried. Usually she could stop but thought of him. The one who broke her heart into a million pieces. Thinking about him again, tears traveled down her cheeks, dripping off of her chin. Trunks broke her heart. Yes he was the one who did that. He had told her he was in love with Marron Chestnut. Pan's best friend and not her. _*Why does this always happen to me.. Im going to be loveless for the rest of my life.* _Pan thought sadly while wiping her face and laying down again. She had stopped crying for now, and turned on the tv... Pan was dozing off until she heard a faint knock at her door.

"Pan its your mother... Are you ready to talk yet?" Videl said while leaning against the door. Pan sighed and let her mom in. She knew she had to talk to her sooner or later cause she would ask, and ask, and ask until she finally gives in so Pan let her in reluctantly. Videl was shock. Pan never talks to her about boy problems. _*Man, this must be REALLY bad*_ Videl thought while sitting on the edge of Pans bed. She also saw her daughters eyes, bright red from crying. Videl grabbed her hand and said.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it" Videl asked her. Pan nodded slightly and put her head down so were her bangs were covering her eyes and you couldnt see anything but a shadow.

"Mom.. dont tell dad.. But im in love with Trunks" Pan said low. Videl's mouth dropped open, then started screaming in hapiness.

"Oh honey this is great! Imagine little Trunks and Pans running around the place!" Videl said hapilly. She was cut off by crying coming Pan.

"MOM DONT YOU GET IT! HE REJECTED ME! HE LOVES.. marron." Pan yelled, tears going down her face. Videl's expression changed quickly, feeling guilty that she just put her own daughter through that. Pan put her head down even more. Videl hugged her daughter immediatley.

"Im so sorry Panny." Videl said squeezing her tighter. Pan hugged her back, still crying. This was by far the worst 2 weeks of her life. Videl soon left after that to go talk to Gohan. Pan was in her room alone once again. Depressed. She felt like her heart was not even there.. Just emptiness. She had never felt this way before. She just wished that she never met Trunks cause she didnt know that it was this painful. She felt like crawling into a ditch and then crawl into another ditch and stay there forever. As soon as she was going to sleep again another knock was at the door.. This time it wasnt hers it was the front door and she heard that name.. Marron.. Pan walked out of her room trying to look as normal as possible.. She still looked awful though. Her eyes were red and she had a very depressed look on her face and it deepend when she set her eyes on Marron. Gohan saw his daughter and his mouth dropped open. He really thought she looked horrible. She wasnt her glowing, bubbly self instead, She looked dark and gloomy. Marron looked at her friend and gasped, running over to her.

"Oh my gosh Paaaan! You look horrible" Marron said with a worried look on her face. Pan turned around to hide her painful, broken expression. Seeing her made her upset. It was all just too painful right now. Pan ran out of the room going to her room, slamming the door. Marron just stood there dumbfounded. Gohan walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Marron she is just going though some hard times right now." Gohan said sympitheticly "If you dont mind if i ask.. Are you dating Trunks" He asked curious. Marron looked at him confused.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Nothing. Its just that Pan l-" Gohan was cut off by Videl covering his mouth delivering a scowl to him while hitting his head. "Owe, Videl... Marron you should go home. I really dont want 18 to kill me. Its 10pm"

"Okay! Bye Mr and Mrs. Son! Tell Pan i said i hope she feels better!" Marron said cheerfully before walking out the door.

Back in Pan's room she was sitting on her bed, playing on her Iphone. She was posting on a blog about people who have had their hearts broken before she got a text.. It was from Trunks. Her eyes got so wide they could have exploded. It read.

_**Boxer Boy 10:50pm: **_

_Im sorry if i hurt you.. Your my bestest friend Pan.. I Really dont want to ruin that relashionship.. I really do miss you._

Pan was in tears again when she read the message. She couldnt be friends with him even if she wanted to. Every time she would see him it would kill her more and more Slowly, and thats what made it most painful. She did love him and she always would. She knew she could never fall for a another person ever again. And that was the hard truth. She got up from her bed to go take serveral cold showers to get her mind off of everything.. When she got into the bathroom she took off her shirt and pants, Leaving her in her Bra and Panties. She looked at herself in the mirror. Marron was right, She looked horrible. In the middle of thoughts about her looks at the moment were cut off by a strangely, familliar energy.

It was Mirai Trunks.

*******************************************Boo Yah! My First Chapter Is Done! I Hoped You liked It.. Please Tell me Whether I Should Continue This Story.. Cause i Personally Think This is Going To Be GREAT! Please Review! BYE!**


	2. Mirai Trunks Arrives

**Thank You SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT ALREADY! I Was like squealing and showing everyone everytime i got one! IT FEELS SO SPECIAL to have your story liked Especially when it my first! THANK YOU! Just To Tell You.. I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS THAT TAKE LIKE 4 WEEKS TO UPDATE! 3 DAYS IS GOING TO BE THE MOST FOR ME.. AFTER THAT THATS JUST RIDICULOUS. *Here They Are***

**-r.k. kat - Thank You! I will Obey Your Command! LOOOL im not going to blast you! Im Just Glad You Like What I Have So Far! **

**-nite-fire- Thank You! I Will Update As Much As I Can.. Thank You.**

**-Dee- Thanks And WOOT WOOT! Im glad you agree!**

** - Thanks For Showing Alot of intrest in my story so far! I Hope You Continue To Like It.**

**-jtibb64- Thanks For Liking The Story! And Yes I Cant Wait Either!**

***Disclamier* I Dont Own It And I Never Will.. Im Not Going To Type This Again... So If You Want To Know If I Own It Or Not Go To Chapter Two. THANK YOU! :D:):):):D**

**Now On To Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 *Mirai Trunks Arrives***

_*Great another Trunks to deal with!*_ Pan thought angrily. She didnt want to even look at him. It would just remind her of Trunks. Then, depressing her all over again. She was still getting ready to get into a cold shower until, walked into her room.

"Hey Pan.. Your mom and dad told me that you were going through 'hard times' right now." said using his quotation fingers for 'Hard Times'. Pan came out of the bathroom and smiled sadly at him. He was so different from Trunks, but he looked just like him. That was the downfall of everything. She was getting emotional again. Her eyes teared up. She walked back into the bathroom. *Ugh these tears are endless* Pan thought sitting on the sink lightly. She felt bad about leaving like that but she didnt want to cry in front of him. He would make fun of her and call her weak. She didnt want to be made fun of right at this time, This was serious. This had to be the worst feeling in her life. She still felt that emptiness in her heart. She could never be happy again, or atleast she thought that.

He busted into the bathroom. He looked pretty confused and hurt. He and Pan got to be pretty good friends over the time of the andriods. He had never seen her like this before.

"Panda whats wrong?" asked her calmly . Pan looked at him with the same sad smile she delivered him in the room. She didnt want to tell him. Even if she did what in the hell would she tell him? _*Oh hey T! Your Past you broke my heart into a million peices! Yeah! Lets all be friends!*_ Pan thought sarcasticly.

"T. It's Noth-"

"BULLSHIT! There IS something wrong.. I have never seen you like this!" He cut her off. Pan looked at him. She then put her head down, letting a few tears fall. She hated it when he acted like this.

"FINE T! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY... I GOT MY HEART BROKEN! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" She said now sobbing uncontrollably. He was fuming.

"WHO?"

"You" She whispered softly, head going down more. He looked so guilty. He felt so bad for doing something he didnt do.

"B-But why? You are the most _beautiful, smart, strong, caring, kind, intellegant, and beautiful _person i have ever met.. I AM SO STUPID!" almost yelled. Pan was just sitting there beet red. _*No Pan... He is just saying those things to make you feel better.. YEAH THATS IT!* _Pan thought. She grabbed his hand and held it to her heart.

"Thank you sooo much T. You are already making me feel better" She lied. half smiled while blushing slightly. Pan's phone then rang. She looked at it and sighed. It was Trunks. He probably was going to talk about why she ignored his text when he probably knew why she did it but his pride was too big to leave the situation alone. She handed the phone to cause she really did not want to talk to Trunks right now. By the way she gave him the phone he knew who it was. It was the past him. He acted nothing like him and he wanted kill him for hurting Pan for some.. Blonde BIMBO!

"Hello?"

"Pan?" Trunks questioned.

"Do i sound like Pan to you" asked dully. "Idiot" He muttered.

"Oh.. Its me! HI ME!" Trunks exclamied happilly through the phone. If he was here he could see roll his eyes. "Tell Pan i need to talk to her." Trunks said voice serious again.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." said before hanging up. Pan looked amused at the conversation.. It was funny how many times rolled his eyes. She felt like laughing. Well that was new. took his attention off of her Iphone and to her. She looked beautiful under the moon light. But she still looked Horrible after these Past two weeks. Her skin was pale, red eyes from crying, black circles around her eyes.

"Pan... He said he wants to talk to you." said not wanting her to cry anymore. She nodded and signaled him out of the bathroom so she could take her shower. He easily complied and left. All he could think about was that his past him was a major jerk. He had to go back in the future in a month, Hopefully she will recover from her broken heart and live her life as a normal person. wanted to have a talk with Trunks before he took Pan to Capsule Corp. So he instant transmissioned him self to Trunks. In The future met King Kai and he tought him. He popped into the room interupting a heated makeout session with him and the bimbo**. (a/n YUCK!)** was discusted and fuming. They both stopped immeditatley and looked up at the mad purple haired future man. Trunks looked happy all of a sudden.

"Hi me!" Trunks exclamied like on the phone. "So when Is Pan coming over?"

"Never.. Cause im not letting her see you.."He said serious. Trunks was getting angry.

"And why the hell not?"

"YOU BREAK HER THEN YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS?! NUH-UH AINT HAPPENIN'!" yelled, voice booming around the house. Trunks looked extremley guilty. She did confess her love for him and he rejected her in a horrible way.. Saying he was in love with someone else..

~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~

_*OK IM GOING TO DO IT TODAY! STAY CALM PAN STAY CALM! IM NOT CALMING DOWN!* Pan thought as she was on her way, flying to Capsule Corp. Today was the day she was going to confess her love for Trunks. Thats if he even loves her back. She aknowleged that this might ruin their relashionship. She didnt want that but she sure as hell didnt want to watch Trunks get married to some other gold digging whore. _

_She soon arrived at Capsule Corp. seconds later. Pan was greeted by a very happy Trunks standing at the front door._

_"Hey Boxer Boy" Pan greeted._

_"Sup Panda Bear." They both had nicknames for eachother like.. Panny, Panda, Pan-Cake.. Purple one, Purple boy, Boxer Boy.. etc. etc. After minutes of taling about Training and stuff, Trunks grabbed her hand and led her through a forest not that far away from the large dome-house. Pan was laying on the grass enjoying the rays that hit her body while Trunks stood there gazing at her. *Kami she has grown to be a beautiful woman.. Wow.. i never saw it until now with all the curves and her boo- STOP IT TRUNKS YOU CANT THINK LIKE THAT! SHES YOUR BEST FRIEND... PRATICALLY YOUR SISTER!* Trunks thought to himself.. Pan sat up and saw him looking at her... *Perfect.. Ill tell him now* Pan thought with an uneasy smile. She made her way over to Trunks and sat in front of him._

_"Ermm.. Trunks?..."_

_"Yeah Panda? Its nice to hear my name, its been a while.. Im so used to Boxer B-"_

_"Trunks this is inportant.." Pan said, starting to lose her cool. He nodded for her to continue._

_ "Trunks I um... I um... L...LLoooovee" Pan said stuttering almost every word. Trunks looked at her in confusion._

_"Love what?" Trunks said curiously. Pan looked at him and started to get nervous. This was not as easy as it was in her dreams. Or her Thoughts. Trunks caught her off guard and grabbed her wrists and smirked._

_"Love what Pandaaaaaaa?" Trunks sang in a sing songy voice. _

_"Trunksiloveyouihavesincethedaywefirstmetiloveyoui loveyouiloveyouOK! YOU HAPPY NOW?" Pan slurred out in one breath. She was gasping for air. Trunks looked at her in confusion once again._

_"What the hell did just you say?.. Im a Saiyan and i still didnt understand that." Trunks asked in a calmer voice. *This is more serious than i thought.. She never talks fast about nothing* _

_"I..I Love You Trunks.." She whispered softly. Trunks' eyes widened. He let go of her wrists immediatley and sat on the ground in front of her._

_"How...How Long?"_

_"Since i first met you" She replied quickly. He felt so bad for what he was about to tell her. But he knew he had to do it._

_"Pan... I... Im so sorry" Trunks said. Pan looked down while a few tears dropped out of her eyes._

_"Im in love with Marron." Trunks said lifting her face up with his index finger. After he had just said that she was sobbing silently. She forced her chin off of his finger and stood up._

_"Wait PAN!" He yelled after her._

_"Its my fault. I shouldnt have Told you" Pan said "Its... Its Okay." She whispered hoarsly walking off, Leaving Trunks alone.._

**~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~**

* * *

**YEAH! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Please Review! I Love Those Things.**

* * *

**Trunks- Why did you make me reject Pan.. You know damn well i love her right? I DONT EVEN LIKE MARRON! *Scoff***

**SaiyahChick- Yes i know that.. Besides i dont like Marron either.. *Snickers***

**Trunks and Pan- *Laughs Hysterically***

**Marron- HEY!**

**SaiyahChick- Sorry! You werent supposed to hear that.. *Nervous***

**Marron- *Rolls Eyes***

* * *

**Sorry Marron Fans.. Lol.. I Have Read so many fanfictions were she is the bad guy its not even funny. I Guess im just used to it. Besides she is like the second Gf to Trunks.. Ppl say that her and Trunks are meant to be together YADA YADA YADA. ._. Theyre just nuts.. **

**"Once a Trunks and Pan fan, Always a Trunks and Pan fan" As said by ****KaitAstrophe95**** I Love Her Stories! I Recommend them Especially ****Butterflies! ****Ok I Talk Too Much.. See Yah Next Chapter Until We Meet Again!**

* * *

**P****oll on my profile please vote! :) Bye!**


	3. Broken Friendships

**Heres Chapter 3! IM STILL GETTING REVIEWS! Oh How Happy I Am.. Keep Reviewing! POLL ON MY PROFILE...Please Vote!**

***~~~*Reviews*~~~***

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****- Thank You SO MUCH! I Try to add some humor in the story so it wont be so depressing and gloomy, If it was i would be depressed and gloomy all of the time.. Thanks for enjoying my chapters and i hope you look foward to more. :D**

**-****nite-fire****- No Problem... Most of my updates are going to be quick updates cause i think the people who take like 3 or 4 weeks to update are just a bag of nuts. I Think a week is still too long! Only time i take more than 5 days to update is if...**

**1) Family Emergency**

**2) Vacation**

**3) I Run Out Of ideas and Need to think..**

**4) Sick.**

**And Those Rarely Happen So Its Going To Be Quick Updates!**

**-****meemi****- LOL I Do that Too! My face is usually glued to my T.V or Computer... And everything i do is Dragon ball z related.. No Joke.. My room has millions of posters of Trunks and Vegeta on my walls.. I Have a Vegeta phone case... i was Trunks for Halloween.. Lol.. Im Obssessed. Vegeta and Trunks Back Pack, Lunch Bag.. All Of my Clothes have dragon Ball Z on it.. I have bought atleast $6,000 worth of Dragon Ball Z Merchandise.. Sorry if you think im crazy LOL..**

**-****jtibb64****- lol.. my cousin told me it was OOC for Trunks.. But i just told her.. My Fanfiction.. my rules.. Thanks For Your Review!**

**HERES CHAPTER 3! **

***Chapter 3: Broken Friendships***

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"He yelled loudly, Putting Trunks in a headlock, punching his head repeatedly. "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU ADD THAT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE?!" He yelled Punching harder, not really giving him a chance to anwser him. After about 3 more punches calmed down and let Trunks go, who had serveral bumps on his head from being manhandled by his future self.

"Look man, have you seen Pan? She looks horrible. You nearly killed her."He said while taking a seat on the love seat. "Do you care anything about your relashionship?.. I dont give a fuck if you love her or not.. Just why? Why did you say you love another woman? Especially HER BEST FRIEND.."He said, Pure sympathy in his eyes. He didnt like seeing his friend like this especially cause his past-self did it to her. Not only could it affect Trunks and her relashionship but it could affect their relashionship and thats what upset Him the most. Before Trunks could say anything the doorbell rang. could sence Pan's energy and he sent a death glare to Trunks.

"No.. I told you that im not going to let you see her."He said in a dark, cold tone. Trunks looked at and then looked at the door. He ran for it... he was almost there and reached his hand out for the door, he felt the cold metal touch his hands, until he got tackled by .

Pan opened the door, but something blocked it... She tried opening it harder but everytime she opened it, the door would say 'ow'. The voice sounded like Trunks. It was open enough so where she could slip in. She looked and there was Trunks on the ground with on his back, shoving his face into the ground muttering curses under his breath. They both looked at the raven-haired beauty at the same time.. She didnt look as depressed and gloomy as she did. The rings around her eyes were gone and a little bit of her glow came back to her. She looked at and smiled, not even wanting to look at got off of Trunks and They both sat up and dusted themselves off. It was so akward right now it wasnt even funny. THANK GOODNESS it was broken by Bra walking in the room.

"PAN! I heard you were sick! are you ok?!" Bra squeaked running and hugging her. Pan had a discusted look on her face. She absolutley HATED it when people hugged her too long and attacked her in one, she had learned to make an exception for Bra, but she just wasnt in the mood for a 'Bra hug' right now. Bra let go and grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled Pan to her room. Pan had thanked Kami she got took out of that Akward filled room with TRUNKS.. Even though she came here to talk to Trunks, she had really missed Bra and was accually planning on asking her to come over her house tonight. Bra sat down making Pan sit down with her.

"So?" She asked clapping her hands together, much like her grandmother Bunny. **(a/n Shudders...)**

"What?"

"You and My Brothaaaaaaaaah"

Pans expression dropped. She was still sensitive to this conversation and tried her best to ignore it at all times...

"What about it?"

"So? Did you Tell Him?"

"Yeah" She said in a low whisper.

"AND?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?! HE DOES NOT LOVE ME OK! UGH BRA! YOU ANNOY ME SO MUCH! I AM NOT SICK I HAVE A BROKEN HEART!" Pan yelled, Going to the window and flying out of it. Bra was shocked, her brother and Pan seemed so right for eachother.. He will love her soon.. She counted on it.

**^*^*^*^* PANS P.O.V *^*^*^*^*^**

Ugh! Stupid BRA! She just had to bring it up! Now im crying... I HATE I HATE I HATE CRYING! It Makes me seem so... weak. I Hate being weak. It just gives people power over me. I JUST WISH TRUNKS NEVER CAME IN MY LIFE! I dont know why im so UPSET!

Its not like i can make him love me.. I could not think right cause I was flying faster than ever and to add to my depressing day.. It was raining.

I Finally reach my house and the first thing I do is strip out of my clothes and head into a really Cold shower. I Wanted to get my mind off of Trunks... But it made me think of him more..

*~~~***FlashBack***~~~***3rd Person***~~~*

_Trunks and Pan were walking on the beach, hand in hand, creating foot prints in the cold sand at sunset. The waves washed up touching their feet causing Pan to jump from the cold water. Trunks let out a small chuckle, Then it hit him! _

_He grabbed Pan by her waist and threw her into the cold ocean. With a gasp she got up quickly and chased Trunks around the Beach. When she finally managed to tackle the Purple haired hybrid. She simply got off and started walking the same way they were walking the first time... Trunks ran and yelled after her._

_He finally caught up with her and took her hand in his again. The day was awesome but most inportantly, It felt right..._

*~~~***End Of FlashBack***~~~*

Pan got out of the shower to avoid the unwanted memories.. She felt like she was crazy right now. She slipped on some under wear and put on a long shirt that had gave her from the future. She was put it on and layed down on her light pink bed. She was extremley tierd from this whole day..

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

popped into a dark room with his instant transmission. He could see perfectly in the room cause he was half saiyan, Then he saw a figure sleeping in the bed. It was Pan. She looked so upset, even in her sleep. The amount of damage that Trunks has done to her is fatal. She might even die of a broken heart **(A/N Its true.. My mom's friend died from a broken heart when her husband died... Stress is bad for your organs apperinatley) **He had decided to help Pan through this the best he could, comfort her, but if she couldnt be helped, he would take her back to the future with him and she can start a new life there.. In the middle of his thoughts something warm engulfed his arm. It was a hand. It was Pan's Hand.

"Yo T? You gonna just stand there and gawk or are you going to sleep?" She said yawning repeatedly. blushed and Took off his jacket and sword and layed next to her. Pan was already asleep before he could say goodnight. His eyes draped closed and

he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading Chapter 3! i Hope You Liked it! Please Review! Poll On My Profile! Vote!**

* * *

**Trunks: YOU SLEEPIN WITH MY WOMAN?!**

** MTrunks: *Holds Up Hands Defensivley* Umm... I DIDNT DO IT *Laughs Nervously***

**Pan: Hey Trunksie.. He's Warmer Than You.. *Sticks Out Tounge***

**Trunks: *Growl***

** MTrunks:*****Nervous***

* * *

**BYE! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**


	4. Uh Oh! Bad Coincidences!

**I am feeling so much better.. Special thanks to ****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**** & ****XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo**** for caring about my health! *Sniffs and Rubs Eyes* It really does mean alot that you care.. **

**Heres chapter 4! Im still getting reviews! MY Goal for this story is 60 reviews.. If i Cant, there is always another story.. But im hoping and wishing for 60! Poll Is Still Open on my profile PLEASE VOTE!**

***~*~~*Reviews*~~*~***

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****- Lol. I Remember when i watched that for the first time.. I was in love and my cousins were like **_**"DAAMMNN BOY!".. **_**Ah good times... My personal favorite part of dbz lol.. Thanks for your reviews!**

**-****XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo ****- Thank you so much for liking my story! i hope you enjoy the chapters to come.. and when the insperation comes to you im sure that you will want to update more on your stories. Thanks for the reviews!**

**-****SupahSaiyanChick****- Thanks Supah, Im so glad that you like my story, and i hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters to come. Thanks for your review! **

**-****Awesomegirl789****- He wont be a jerk for long.. i promise. Cause he is going to end this fuckitydoo with Marron. XD. Oops i have told you too much :P lol.. and to kill Marron... Tempting... Ill get back to on that one.. *Laughs Evilly***

**-****TheSaiyanPrincess1****- OMG LOL... You called Marron a THAT! I Almost died laughing.. Lol. AND Trunks does need his head to get screwed on right... And yes.. she will choose one of them but i cannot tell.. XP Thanks For Your Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 *Uh Oh! Bad Coincidences***

MTrunks woke up with something warm on his chest. He looked over and saw a girl with a head full of black hair. He smiled looking at Pan, thinking about how beautiful and vibrant she was when she was sleeping. She didnt have that depressed, broken face she had last night.. It was somewhat peaceful.

Lost in thought, MTrunks didnt see that Pan was awake and fully aware that he was staring at her. She blushed at the man that was looking at her like that and she didnt notice that she was laying on his chest.

"PAN! TRUNKSIE! BREAKFAST!" Videl called from downstairs. Pan got up quickly and stood up.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, lets go" Pan said, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. When they arrived they saw a happy Videl cooking pancakes while Singing Ke$ha's song named _Crazy Kids_. She already knew how Pan loved her pancakes so she already had the whipped cream and sprinkles out.. Videl gave gohan 20 pancakes, Pan 13, MTrunks 25 and herself 3.

Soon they finished breakfast, Pan and MTrunks were were back in Pan's room because there was nothing else to do..

"So how long are you in this time?"

"Oh.. im basically stuck here until my mother gets done fixing her new time machine.. You know my old time traveller it could only travel two times To the past and back to the future?"

"Yeah..."

"Shes making it so where a person can travel as much as you want without it quitting on you.. The other machine was made out of energy and the new one is made of electricity.. So basically if it shuts down you simply plug it in and itll recharge.."

"Wow.. Simply amazing" Pan said. She really was amazed at how smart MTrunks was. He really had got that from his mother.

"So Pan.. Wanna go get some ice cream.. Im craving something cold" MTrunks said while running his fingers through his long hair.** (A/N. I LOVE FUTURE TRUNKS WITH LONG HAIR! I MEAN LIKE *PFFT* WHO THE HELL DOSENT?!)**

"Pfft.. How can i say no to ice cream?" Pan said with a smile on her face. She got up off of her bed and looked at the half saiyan. "Yo give me a couple minutes to change.. You can ask my dad or Goten to borrow some of their clothes"

"Nah.. I brought a capsule of my stuff.. Thanks though"

Pan smiled before walking into her bathroom.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan walked into her closet that was linked in her bathroom to go find something to wear today. She looked around, immediatley skipping the things Bra had bought her when they went shopping together, but one of the peices of clothing caught her eye. It was an orange strapless dress with red jewels on the top.. It looked casual. Not too girly. So she had decided to put it on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

MTrunks and Pan were walking down the streets of West City, Heading towards the new Baskin Robins they had just opened. They had occasional conversations, trying not to make the night so akward.

They were laughing about some funny thing about that MVegeta did, until a certained Blued haired teenager ran into them.

"Oh My gosh Hi Pan! Hi Trunksie! What a coincidence!" Bra said while hugging them both. MTrunks heaved a long sigh, Bra, Videl and, Marron call him that name... Trunksie... Pan is the one who came up with it while they were teasing eachother one day and those three girls have used it ever since. Then someone's voice came out of no where. By then Pan could only see blonde hair.

"OH MY GOODNESS PAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Marron screamed while hugging her tighter. Pan wiggled out of her grasp and saw the blonde holding Trunks' hand. Pan didnt know what to do.. She was frozen and didnt know what to say.

"Pan what are you doing out here with MTrunks?" Trunks asked, feeling kinda jealous. Before Pan could say anything MTrunks interjected.

"Ice Cream"

"Cool.. Cool." Trunks said Jealousy growing, wanting to punch MTrunks in the face.

"Can we come?!" Bra said putting Marron and Trunks in a hug. Pan panicked and said yes, and they were now inside of the ice cream parlor. It was very quiet except for MTrunks talking to Pan occasionally. Thank Goodness that the waiter came and broke the akward silence.

"What kind of ice cream do you guys want" The waiter asked nicely, eyes widening when he saw two Trunks Briefs. Deciding to ignore it the waiter just took their order and walked away telling himself he was seeing things.

"Excuse me i have to use the bathroom" Pan said getting up, motioning MTrunks to move out of the way. After she got out of the seats she travelled to the women's restroom.

When she entered the bathroom she saw a couple of women doing their makeup. They looked at her and were shocked by Pan's beauty. Pan smiled at all of them before walking into a stall.

Pan looked into the mirror at herself. She was upset that she had to see Trunks but she knew she had to face him sometime and that sometime was now. After coaching herself to calm down she exited the bathroom and headed back to the table they were at. They all had their ice cream, hers sitting there looking perfectly. She sat back down and immediatley started chomping on her ice cream. The rest of the night was ok. MTrunks was walking with Pan back to the Son residence.

"Pan?"

"Mhm?"

"Your going to be okay right? You seem a little down." MTrunks said with a slight frown. Pan looked up at him and saw that he was frowning. She was hurting inside cause she knew the man she loved would never love her back, but it was usless.. She knew she could never make someone love her, no matter how much she wanted him. So she should just get over it and live a new life and maybe start dating again.. well she never dated so start dating?

"Yeah... Im super" Pan said with a ginuine smile. MTrunks was happy to see Pan smile, she has been putting on facades but he saw in he eyes some hurt. He knew she couldnt get over it alone.. She was going to get through it with one of her good friends, MTrunks.

* * *

**Goten: Your not going to put me in this story are you? *Eyes tear up***

**SaiyahGirl: Goten stop crying.. Youll come when your needed..**

**Goten: LIKE A BUTLER?! AWESOMEEE! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A BUTLER! Do i get an accent and a swirly mustache?!**

**SaiyahGirl: *FacePalms***


	5. New Date?

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****- I LOVE Trunks and Trunksie Too.. They are like the best ppl in the show.. and Vegeta too.. Cant forget him.. I Love the both of them dearly, that is why i got super sucked into the show. I Already love it but when Vegeta came in i got more in love with it lmao.. Then Trunks.. I was in love.. When me and my cousins started watching the Android Saga when Trunks came it we fought like 3 hours who had dibs on him, lol. I won though... XD thanks for your review :)**

**-****meemi****- Lol.. Yeah.. im going to try to do that.. Someone is going to spill their feelings soon so who knows what going to happen? *Laughs Evilly***

**Poll On My Profile... Please Vote :) Thank You The People Who Did.. So Far The People Who Did Vote Likes It.. I Appreciate it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Date.**

Pan and MTrunks were downstairs waiting for Videl to finish dinner, Which smelled delicious. Gohan's mouth was practically watering, same with Trunks and Pan. Videl got in the mode singing _As Long As You Love Me _By _Justin Bieber_. Pan sighed. Her mother always tried the popular songs, Even the bad ones. MTrunks found it hard to keep his laughter in, while Gohan is just used to it. He looked up at his daughter.

"PanCake.. You have school Tomorrow and Bra called."

"K Dad."

Videl soon finished dinner after that talk between Pan and her father so nothing else could be so akward around here. Gohan and MTrunks were shoving food in their faces like Pigs while Pan and Videl stood there looking at them in amazment.. They know saiyans eat alot, but it was still fasinating to see. Pan ate her food quickly but not messy like someone.. **(a/n *points at MTrunks and Gohan*)** Gohan was down on his 5th plate while MTrunks was on his third, he was trying not to be as greedy as he usually is. Soon dinner was over with and Pan and MTrunks were hanging out in her room, as usual.

"Hahaha Yeah.. I remember that.. Good times... Good times" MTrunks said while laying on the ground. Pan looked at him. He reminded her so much of Trunks but he dosent at the same time. She knew she couldnt be around Trunks but she could Be around him. That made her feel better to know she had a friend with her, up the stairs to a new life. She was going to take MTrunks to school with her tomorrow as her buddy. Bra had taught her how to get whatever she wanted. And it worked. All of Her Teachers Love her and so the staff, costodians and Princables and her vice princables. So she knew she could take MTrunks with her. She really didnt want to be alone tomorrow. He was the only person that really understands what she is going through and she knows that he is a really good friend for sticking with her all of this way.

"T, your going to school with me tomorrow ok?"

"Hm?.. Uh, ok i guess."

"Besides your like super smart! ill get straight a's!" Pan said bouncing up and down in excitment, while MTrunks gave her a dull look. Just then an alarm went off on Pan's phone, it was a text from her father.

**Papa 9:30pm**

_PanCake go to bed.. You have school tomorrow and your laughing is keeping me up. I can tell if your awake young lady.. So you better go to sleep._

Pan rolled her eyes before laying on her bed. she knew her dad could know that she was awake cause he could sense her Ki Level. MTrunks looked at Pan in her spot on the bed and the most wonderful idea came into his mind and he Smirked. Pan looked at him confused and then horror crossed her eyes. MTrunks slowly got up, and then ran towards Pan and jumping on her. With multiple sqeals and laughs from Pan, he got off her and laughed.

"Jeez.. Your heavier than Goten." Pan said sighing. MTrunks took that as a compliment and layed back down on the floor.

"You know T, you dont have to sleep on the floor like a bum. This bed is big enough for both of us." Pan said, motioning her hands over the empty spot on the bed. He chuckled lightly before, Pan litterally grabbed him and shoved him on the bed. Pretty soon all he could hear were her girlish laughs.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just your the first boy i have had in my bed.." Pan said blushing a tiny bit..

"Hehe.. I am?" MTrunks said in a proud, Manly tone making Pan look at him dully.

"Dont flatter yourself mister, now go to sleep we have school tomorrow."

* * *

Pan was awoken by an alarm going off that drove her absolutley nuts. She went to get up but, Her legs were intertwined with MTrunks' legs. She looked at it flabbergasted. She unwinded herself from MTrunks and Patted his head softly. He stirred and put the blankets over his face.

"Leave me alone mom."

"Ugh.. T, you told me you would go to school with me.."

"5 more minutes"

"No, i already woke up late. Dont make me use force, Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs.." With that he got up slowly. Pan could be really scary when she wanted to be, She was the queen of scaring people. She even scares the crap out of Vegeta for crying out loud.. Now thats scarier than ChiChi.

Once MTrunks and Pan got dressed they headed out to the car. When they got there there was no car... MTrunks smirked at the Black haired saiyan's reaction. He then pulled out a capsule, clicked it then threw it. It exploded revealing a New car that capsule corp. Has created in the future, called _future2033 _It was black with silver striped on the bottom with purple lights. on the side, with a red stripe on top..

"Well, What you waiting for?"

"Oh! Nothing lets just go to school.." Pan said snapping out of her gaze on the car. "Show off" She said in a low whisper.

About a 5 minute drive to the school, and they were there. MTrunks was the first to get out of the car, Like a gentleman he went over to Pan's side opening the door for her and offering her his hand. Students watched Pan in amazment as she walked by, Most girls giving her a look of jealousy and hatred. Once MTrunks and Pan got to her homeroom the Teacher was so in love with MTrunks she gave him a pass to be at the school, the whole day. Pan and MTrunks were travelling next to eachother until Pan ran into someone on accident.

"OH MY GOODNESS! im so sorry." The boy said while picking up her binder and her textbook which was heavy. He gave it back to her and she smiled at him. He had short brown hair that was curly, with the most dark green eyes.

"Uh.. its my fault i wasnt thinking straight" Pan said motioning her hands over to MTrunks, causing him to chuckle softly.

"Um thanks im Aaron, you?" He said offering her to shake his hand.

"Im Pan" She said gladly taking it.

"Hey um.. Pan.. do you mind going out with me to get some WeeDonalds?.. To say sorry for running into you"

"Um Sure" Pan said, smiling akwardly. At Those Words MTrunks' heart broke. He had loved the girl for a while.

"NO PAN I..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Goten: We Are The Crazy People!.. *Shakes Butt* I see you in the club showin' Ke$ha love **

**Ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin' **

**Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces Ya'll hating's **

**useless It's such a nuisance Ya'll chickens keep **

**your two cents And keep your dollars, keep **

**your loot I'm fresher than that Gucci. *Continues Dancing***

**And we are, we are we are, we are we are**

**The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids**

**And we are, we are we are, we are we are**

**The crazy kids, we are the**

**We are the cra-**

**SaiyahGirl: *walks In and sees Goten dancing around the room...* Did i interupt something? Err.. Should i Come Later?**

**Goten: *Freezes* Uh...**


	6. The Date and A New Villian?

*******LVR4-Trunks-n-Vegeta***** YES, YES! BEAT UP AARON! I will send him to you.. yay then Pan will have Trunksie and Trunks only! heehehe :3 **

*******nena101ism***** Thank you so much! And here you go!**

*******Mystery***** Lol... Thank you.. *Bows Back* Thanks for liking the story.. I Really really like that you like the story. :P And heres the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Date and A New Villian?**

"NO PAN I..."

"You what T?" Pan asked, her attention going off of Aaron. MTrunks panicked cause he wasnt expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Nothing" _*Except that I think i'm in love with you*_ MTrunks added mentally. Pan gave him a wierd look.

"T, Are you sure.. You look lik-"

"So Pan... 7:00 sounds good?" Aaron cut her off. He had a light smirk on his face. **(DOUCHé BAG MOVE AARON!)**

"Yeah..." Pan said while, looking at him closely. She gasped inwardly when she saw and felt something she was not expecting. Aaron left and Pan waved at him before turning to MTrunks giving him a serious look.

"T, there is something up with that Aaron kid... He has an... Evil aura.. No part of him is Pure. I Sensed an evil energy..." Pan said, serious look still on her face. MTrunks didnt think about it, so he didnt care to sense his Ki.

"Do you think he is Human?"

"No... Not with an energy that high" Pan said. She really meant that it was high.. It was stronger than hers for sure so she would need MTrunks and sadly, Trunks' help too. She wanted to keep this from her father. He thought that she couldnt do anything. She was stronger than he thought and she wanted to prove it to him. Sure she couldnt go Super Saiyan but the girl could kick some ass.

"Pan lets go"

"You want to skip the rest of school?"

"Yes lets go" MTrunks said while grabbing her by the waist and flying out of the nearest open window, trying not to draw to much attention from the other students. Pan blushed darkly when she saw where his hands were. She cleared her throat getting his attention. MTrunks saw the blush on her face and wondered why.

"ehhem.. T, you know i can fly right."

"Oh.. yeah.. mhm.." MTrunks said with a light blush travelling across his cheeks.

Soon the two landed at Capsule Corp. So they could get supplies and Get Trunks and Bra.. Pan walked into the living room.. Of course without knocking. She was walking until Bulma came out of the corner with a gun.

"Watch it Thief This is Caps-... Oh Pan honey, its you!.. Dont Scare me like that again." Bulma said while giving Pan a hug.. "You havent been here in a while, why arent you hanging out with Trunks anymore? You two used to hang out everyday. Trunks has also been in a gloomy mood too. Did you two get in a fight?" Pan felt tears burning her eyes. She didnt want to be friends with him. She didnt want to be anything with him. She wasnt mad at him, but she didnt want to be friends with him. She had learned to forgive him but to see him breaks her more and more. She knows MTrunks looks like him but his personality is so much different From Trunks' ad it makes him look so different to her. Pan wiped her unwanted tears from her eyes but more burned her eyes.

"No Bulma-San.. We arent friends anymore."

"WHY?" Bulma gasped.

"Cause..."

"Cause?" Bulma said giving Pan a look. Pan had decided to tell her the truth.. Bulma was like Pan's second mom, Pan told her when she had boy problems cause Gohan would over react and Videl would get too happy. So She came to Bulma.

"Because I told Trunks how i f-"

"Hey Pan! I got the supplies" MTrunks cut her off, by walking in the room. "Hey uh.. Did i interupt something?" MTrunks said while looking at Pan and how she looked like she was about to cry.

"No not at all" Pan lied. She wiped her eyes once more. "Where is Trunks and Bra?"

"Upstairs getting ready" MTrunks said uneasy. Just then Bra walked more like ran while squealing down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she gave Pan a Bear Hug.

"Hi Pan-Chan!"

"Hi Bra" Pan said while hugging her Best friend back. Trunks made his way down the stairs and saw his sister attacking Pan in a hug. He just stood next To MTrunks and waited for the long hug to be over with.

~~~**6:30pm **~~~

"No I am not wearing this!" Pan yelled looking at the very short dress. Bra just laughed before saying.

"Oh yes you are Panny" Bra said with her face getting serious. "You are, dont make me use force PAN!"

"Fine, fine." Pan said while holding up her hands defensivley. She took off her shirt and her pants. She slipped into the tiny dress. It was gray with Black stripes on the bottom and top. Pan looked at herself in the mirror.

"I Look... Hot.. Wow, thanks Bra" Pan said smiling.

"We need to do your hair and makeup.. We only have 20 minutes cause SOMEONE kept fighting with me.." Bra said while sitting Pan down in the chair. _*Wow.. I wonder how MTrunks would react when he sees me in this short thing.*_ Pan thought while Bra was doing her hair. Seven minutes later Bra finished. She didnt want Pan to see what she looked like until she got done with her makeup..

"Pan? Blue or Black..?"

"Um... Both?" Pan slurred.

"Ok YAY!" Bra Chirped happily.

Soon enough, Bra was finished and she let Pan look in the mirror. Pan was shocked, she never thought that she could ever look this pretty. She had her hair up in a bun with her bangs framing her face, which was curled. Her makeup was soft but you could still see it a little bit. Her dress was the same as it was described, Gray with a black stripe on the bottom. Before she could leave the room Bra handed her a pair of Black Stelletos. Pan slipped them on before walking out holding Bra's hand so she wouldnt fall.

"C'mon We have to go! its 6:49."

"Wow you did that fast.."

After that short comment, they travelled down the stairs. Pan wanted to show off so she let go of Bra's hand and started walking in a very sexy way. She made it to MTrunks and Put a death grip on his shoulder. She thought she would be able to walk in these Stilettos, but she couldnt. He didnt notice the death grip on his arm, instead the outfit she was wearing. Pan didnt pay attention she was looking for Trunks so she could be prepared to show off, and prove to him what he missed and aint never getting. She looked over to MTrunks who had his eyes plastered on her chest. She blushed and let go of his shoulder.

*****Bra's Room With Bra and Trunks*****

"No, Bra.. I Cant end things with Marron... She loves me and I don't like hurting people.. I Guess I can do it."

"YOUR SO RETARDED, TRUNKS! Get your mind screwed on right! You just said that you don't love Marron but you wont leave her cause she loves you... You turn down someone like Pan... Who is YOUR BEST FRIEND and has been with you all of these years.. And you go with some Blonde Bimbo you dont know! Jeez! You know that Pan might go with MTrunks if you dont hurry up. He treats her Better than you.. Psh... Trunks.. You know what bye." Bra told him, trying to knock some sence in her brother. She left out of the room. Going to get Pan and leave for the date, which they were late to.

Pan saw her friend stomp out of her room. She knew it was hard to make Bra mad so she knew it was something serious.

"C'mon lets go, we are late to the stupid date." Said an irritated and Annoyed Bra. She grabbed Pan's hand and helped her into the car because of Her shoes that Bra let her borrow.

When they arrived Bra, Trunks and MTrunks hid somewhere. They wore Ki suppressor rings just incase He could sense Ki. Pan walked to the table Aaron was sitting at and sat in the chair in front of him.

"a little bit too fancy for coffee eh?" Aaron asked smiling. Pan laughed nervously.

"Yeah... My friend made me wear this.."

"Ok cool.. You look beautiful..."

"Thanks" Pan said with a Smile. He leaned against her. MTrunks and Trunks felt their blood boil. When he whispered something in her ear it made her shiver... But not in a good way.

"I Know what you are... Saiyan."

* * *

**Heres chapter 6! Im sorry if you dont want a villian, but what is a Dragon Ball Z story Without A Villian? The Romance will still be there i promise :D :D**

* * *

**Bra: Who am i going to be with in the story?..**

**SaiyahGirl: Ill tell you if you HushHush cause i know you can talk...**

**Bra: :O Wow.. fine..**

**SaiyahGirl: *Whispers* Goten...**

**Bra: OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD I LOVE YOU! I HAVE LOVED GOTEN FOREVER!*Hugs SaiyahGirl***

**Goten: What?! *Blushes***

**SaiyahGirl: Oh Shit...**


	7. OH NO IS HE GOING TO BE OK!

**-****LVR4-Trunks-n-Vegeta****- YES! *Puts Aaron in a box* Oh Yeah! Cant forget the Stamp! *Sticks stamp on box And Stuffs In Mailbox* And Tell Veggie I Said Hi! :D Yes! Pan is going to start Making MTrunks feel wierd (Love) And After Aaron is over Trunks will start to realize the stupid mistake he Made about Pan.. And then She is going to be In The Middle Of Two Guys Fighting Over her... But you Gotta Guess who Makes The First Move.. MTrunks? or Trunks?**

**-****Guest****- Yeah i watched it.. Pilaf wished them to be younger and Trunks asked Her to Be His Gf.. But i'm not going to make where that happen because he has been occupied Pan all of those years.. But i dont think ill put Mai in this story.. Who knows i might but She wont be a child.**

* * *

***Chapter 7: **_OH NO IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY_**?***

"What? How do you know what i am?" Pan asked quite scared right about now. She wanted to call MTrunks and The Others but she had to let him explain.

"I have known since i first met you, girl." Aaron said, his tone darker than it usually was.

"Who are you?!" Pan asked a little creeped out now..

"My name is Eeza! I am the Son of the Cold Empire's Leader.. Frieza.." Pan gave him a discusted look.. _*Ew, someone had a baby with that?!*_ She thought while her face came back to its original expression. She had never saw frieza cause she was too small, but her father had described him as a very VERY ugly and cruel man... Before she could say anything, Eeza grabbed her forcefully by the wrists and put a hand over her mouth, Surprisingly no one saw. At this point MTrunks and Trunks shot out of the bushes and got into a fighting stance. This time everyone saw as Eeza litterally jumped out of a human looking suit revealing himself.. He looked just like Frieza except he has A Purple stripe running down His thigh to his ankle. Then they heard a little girl call out from the backgrounds were the people from the resturant were sitting.

"MOMMY LOOK ITS A LIZARD! Can I keep it? Can I? Can I?" All her mother did was put a hand over her mouth and went deeper into the crowds of people with terrified looks on their faces.

Trunks looked at Eeza with pure hatred in his eyes.. Just to piss him off Eeza grabbed her wrist tighter until she yelped in pain. He smirked and looked at Trunks, trying to hold his laughter in, Who's aura darkened more.

"Struck a nerve, did I?"

"Damn right you did lizard" MTrunks stepped in front of Trunks and Held a hand out at Eeza, who looked confused.

"I Killed your Father's sorry ass once i don't mind killing yours too." MTrunks said with a slight smirk. Eeza laughed before smacking his hand away.

"You," Eeza said pointing at MTrunks. "You bring me Goku or the girl Dies." He said ready to fly off. "and bring me the Blue head too." He said pointing at the bushes. "I wouldn't have taken her with me, but your friend had to cut in. Besides i'll have much good use for the both of them." Eeza said laughing.

MTrunks and Trunks both narrowed their eyes at him.

"YOU BASTARD! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT PAN OR BRA LIKE THAT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Trunks yelled, coming at Eeza with a powerful kick, And Eeza blocked it with one finger.

"You may have killed my father.. Or You" He said getting confused, cause he couldnt tell them apart. "But that dosent mean i'm as strong as he was. I'm strongest person in the UNIVERSE!" He said, now the crowds were starting to run everywere, trying to get out of the mess, still holding Pan, Eeza then disapeared and appeared by the bush Bra was hiding at and Grabbed her forcefully and Dissapeared again, this time not coming back.

Trunks dropped to his knees and Put his head in his hands..

"MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Trunks yelled, frustrated. "I Let them down!" MTrunks slapped him.

"Shut up you sound like a cry baby, Trunks."

"Yeah, Yeah." Trunks said as he got up.

"You know were going to find him and kill him, right? This isn't the end of the world.. He's not stronger than Goku i sensed it." MTrunks said with a hopeful tone. "WAIT A SECOND! I KNOW WHAT TO DO" He said again before putting two fingers to his forehead and dissapearing. Trunks figured out why he used instant transmission, to go find Pan and His future sister. He smiled before telling all of the people at the resteraunt that it's okay and nothing is wrong and That Hercule has it.. **(A/N ._.)** He had sensed MTrunks' energy but he thought he would just leave it alone for a bit. So he had decided to go get Goku.

*****Where MTrunks Popped Up To*****

It was a dark place, all you could hear was water droplets hit the floor.

"PAN? BRA?"

"T?!" "TRUNKSIE?!" Pan and Bra called out at the same time. Pan raised her energy so he could find her. When he finally found her, he used a small beam to break the chains and then did the same for Bra. They both attacked him in a hug. He put his index and Middle finger to his forehead until... Eeza busted into the doors revealing a bunch of light, which hurt all of their eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, PURPLE?" Eeza asked, Boling with anger.

"Getting my friend and sister what else do you think i'm doing? Man your just as stupid as your father.. Tsk Tsk Tsk." MTrunks said, trying to hold his laughter in, Same for Pan and Bra. Eeza was now shaking in anger.. He shot a blast at them, with no hope because MTrunks vanished into thin air with Instant Transmission.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

******Mt. Poazu******

"What? A new villain?" Goku said dissapointed. He had been looking foward to going out for dinner, with ChiChi and Goten tonight. "Whats his name? Have i killed him before?"

"Eeza, and no You killed his father though.. Frieza" The name made Goku's face scrunch up. He had hated Frieza... He killed Piccolo, KRILLIN, and Vegeta_. *His son must Be Worst*_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I Know! the guys an huge Ass hole.. I met him" MTrunks said walking in with Pan and Bra In his arms. "We need to go, Eezass Declared a fight. At 6pm, We dont want him killing a bunch of people do we." MTrunks talked again, Putting Pan and Bra down. Trunks and Goku simply nodded before Trunks put a hand on Goku's arm and they both dissapeared to Capsule Corp. MTrunks, Pan and Bra did the same. Bra had Two pairs of Saiyan armor so they headed straight for her room as soon as they arrived.

***In Bra's Room***

"Pan, can i tell you something serious like you told me?"

"Ummm, Sure Bra, You can tell me anything."

"Its been burning a hole in me... Ithinkilikegoten.." Bra was gasping for air.

"Bra stop it, i already know."

"WHAT! YOU KNOW I LIKE YOUR UNCLE?!" Bra yelled on the top of her lungs, before Pan put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up... You are so freaking loud, jeez" Pan said while rubbing her temples. "The saiyan training outfit makes my butt look big." Pan said frowning.

"Shut up and get out of the door." said Bra, while pushing her.

"BRASSIERE!" Bulma called. Bra sighed, She knew she was named Bra but her mother made it more obvious by calling her Brassiere. Which means Bra also..

"Yes, Mother?"

"Say Bye to your dad before you leave, hun"

"NO! He will just tell me not to go!"

"VEGETA!" Bulma called.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WOMAN?!" Vegeta barked walking down the stairs.

"Bye, Daddy!" "Bye, Veggie!" Pan and Bra said as they ran off quick.. He hmpfed and walked back into his bedroom to finish his beauty sleep.

They all appeared on a empty flatland, it was very quiet, until this ugly squeaky sound rang in their ears.. It was Eeza's laugh.. Pan delivered the scariest glare she could give, and to her satifaction he jumped. Bra tried to hold in her laughter the same for the other 5. His squeaky voice, broke them out of them trying not to laugh...

"So, who shall fight the Great Eeza first?"

"Me.." Goku said, stepping in front of the other 5. Eeza laughed once again before hopping off of his spaceship in a dramatic way.

"Ready, Set, GO!" They immideatly lunged at eachother. Sending punches and kicks at eachother. Goku managed to get Eeza straight in the nose making him Yelp in pain. They both of them jumped back in their fighting stances... Eeza wiped his nose and to his surprise there was blood on his hand. Then he started laughing again..

"Hahaha! You managed to make me bleed monkey, but that dosent compare what i'll do to YOU!" Eeza said, lunging at him with a powerful punch, which Goku dodged. Goku Powered up to a Super Saiyan and he started to kick Eeza repeatedly, causing alot of damage.. It seems like Goku is going to win but that changes when he starts to get tierd.

"YOU FOOL! You lose your energy, and mine dosent change at all!" Goku laughed softly before lunging at Eeza landing a powerful punch to his gut making him spit out a bunch of blood. Goku looked discusted.

"Gross, you got blood all over me!" Goku exclaimed while taking off his orange Gi. Goku kept fighting him and after about 40 minutes of it Eeza got fed up with it.

"I'M SO SICK OF YOU STUPID SAIYAN MONKEY'S!" Eeza said hitting the ground with his fist, breaking it.. Then a idea hit him.. He saw that MTrunks and Pan were clung to eachother. Laughing, he shot a death beam striking... MTrunks...

* * *

**Chappie 7!**

* * *

**Goten: Hey, Can i tell you a secret SaiyahGirl?**

**SaiyahGirl: OH MY GOODNESS YOUR GAY!... BRA! ITS NOT HAPPENING! GOTEN LIKES DUDES!**

**Goten: THATS NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!**


	8. Pan's Fury and The End Of Eeza

**Back For Another Chapter! Sadly, i only got one review (Thanks Very Much ^_^) C'mon guys i want to see how you think of my story. :P Well Special thanks to the person who reviewed :D**

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****- Hahaha LOL.. Make sure you send him back Though. MTrunks, Pan and Trunks still need to Beat the life out of him ^_^ Tell Veggie I said Thanks and it is very Appreciated.. :P WooHoo!**

**Chapter 8: Pan's Fury**

All you could hear was Pan and Bra scream. They both ran over to the fatally injured MTrunks.. Trunks and Goku eventually made it over to the three. After tending to his wounds, he still didnt look like he was recovering... Pan got up and Looked at Eeza pure hatred and tears clearly in her eyes... She handed her bandanna to her Grandfather and walked over towards his ship, that looked alot like Frieza's when he came to earth. She didnt remember much she was only 4.

"Awe, wittle girl angry?" Eeza asked with a baby voice. Pan growled and sent him a death glare.

"I'm not little, nor am i angry... I'M PISSED!" Pan screamed at him. He laughed before jumping off of his ship right in front of her, he was litterally in her face.

"A pretty one, eh? You would make a great sex slave" Eeza said smirking, trying to make her mad on Purpose.. Pan couldnt take it anymore... She screamed, Eyes turning teal and hair sticking up, turning blonde then black then blonde again and this time it stayed... She let all of her hatred out and Punched the Man straight in the face knocking about.. 10 or 11 teeth.. apperinatley he didnt get her memo, so he got back up into his fighting stance. They both lunged at eachother.. Eeza threw punches and kicks but Pan dodged them all.. She smirked before grabbing his Tail and swinging him around, and then threw him into his spaceship, demolishing it to a pile of rubble. Goku, Bra and Trunks looked at her shocked.. Goku wiped his eyes...

"Oh, my Panny is growing up so fast, I have never been so proud.." Goku said sniffing.. Bra giggled a little at Goku crying.. She had never saw him do it before. She has never saw a female Super Saiyan either and it amazed her. It also made her wonder what she would look like with blonde spikey hair.. She smirked at the thought_.. *Pretty Damn hot*_

"Bra do you think you can fly to Capsule Corp and get a Senzu Bean?" Trunks asked his Sister.. Bra put her head down.

"Can't, Daddy used the last one yesterday when he got hurt during Training." Bra said while sitting next to MTrunks who was laying on the ground.. Trunks muttered some curses at his father, then turned to Goku.

"Can you go to Korrin's Tower? Or The Lookout? Then Dende can heal him.." Goku's attention got taken away from the fight and he then wiped his eyes again before smiling the infamous Son grin.

"Great Idea!" He said before using Instant Transmission, and Dissapering to the Lookout. Bra and Trunks both let out a sigh of relief and sat down to watch the fight with Super Saiyan Pan and Eeza.

***BACK TO THE FIGHT***

"Girl! You think you can beat me?! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY, LEADER OF TH-"

"The Cold Empire... I Get it ok Midget?!" Pan asked dully. Eeza growled before trying to strike her, with a fail of course..

"Why did you come so late? It has been 12 years since then Eeza? Scared of saiyans like your father? My father told me when my Grandfather first ascended to the Legendary Super Saiyan, The Thing looked scared for his life.. So are you scared of us too?.. Cause you know the saying.. 'Like Father Like Son'." Pan said with a smirk clear on her face. Eeza growled again.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Eeza yelled.

"HEY! YOU CALLING ME A MONKEY?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU...YOU LIZARD PURPLE THINGY MAJIG !" Pan retorted loudly. Once they began fighting again, it was clear that Eeza was losing to her but he kept going. He landed a few punches on Her, but not doing a bunch of damage, unlike what she was doing to him.. He looked like absolute crap right now, Blood dripping from his mouth.. One eye forced shut, bruises all over his body.

"Eeza just accept it, your losing this fight.." Pan said in a darker tone.

"NO! I Cannot lose to a Saiyan! NOT AFTER MY PATHETIC FATHER!" Eeza exclaimed, Trying to land a kick in her face. Which did some damage.. Pan dropped to the ground holding her face.

"OW! You crazy wing bat!" She screamed while spitting out some blood. "Your so lucky you didnt knock any teeth out.. I Have school tomorrow." Trunks and Bra sweatdropped. Pan and Eeza continued the fight.

***THE LOOKOUT WITH GOKU AND MTRUNKS***

Goku walked until he saw and Smiled. "Hey Mr. Popo, If its no prob, I was wondering if Dende could heal T?" Goku asked. nodded and called for Dende..

"Yes, ?" Dende asked and then he saw Goku with MTrunks in his hands.

"Hey Dende do you mind healing T for me?"

"Sure Goku! So Future Trunks is back?" Dende said while hovering his hands over MTrunks' Wound, a green glow covered his body.

"Yeah, he came a couple days ago.. He's staying at Gohan and Videl's house." Goku said, while smiling. "He said Future Bulma is working on something and needed him to come here." Dende nodded before putting his hands by his sides. "He should be waking up any second now." Dende said smiling. As if on que MTrunks' eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"Hi T" Goku said waving.. A horrified look came over MTrunks' face. "YOU DIED TOO?!" He squeaked. Goku, and Dende laughed. "Trust me T, you would know if you were dead. You would be very hungry... Speaking of food" Goku looked up to and smiled, who nodded and headed to the kitchen. MTrunks got up and headed towards the edge of the lookout.

"Bye Goku! See ya when you get to the fight.. Speaking of fight, Who's fighting.."

"Oh that! Pan's fighting, and she is a Super Saiyan." Goku said, muffled by him eating food. MTrunks soon left to the scene and saw Pan fighting Eeza with ease. Pan had the most evil smirk on, and he had to admit it it made her look pretty damn sexy. He walked up to Bra and Trunks. Bra of course attacked him in a hug and Trunks just gave him a simple fist pump with a smile.

"So, shes a Super Saiyan?" MTrunks asked amazed. Trunks nodded.

"She went ballistic when you got shot by Eeza." Bra said. Trunks frowned lightly.

***BACK TO THE FIGHT (AGAIN)***

Pan had Eeza in a head lock. She flew up fast and then Put Eeza's body infront of her like a shield and dove into the ground, Eeza getting alot of damage. He got back up, coughing up some more teeth.. At this rate he will have none by the end of the fight! Eeza took his chances to attack her when she was off guard, and he punched her in the face but she didnt budge. He kept punching and kicking, but she just sighed in borem. When she got sick of it she punched him to the ground..

"Haha That accually tickled" she said while looking at her nails. Eeza now looked horrified. Pan walked towards him and he backed up slowly. Then his pride came back and powered up a powerful blast, he put all of his power into it.. Pan's eyes widend. She looked over to the others.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE COVERED IN DIRT OR BLOWN AWAY!" Pan yelled at them. They all flew farther away but Pan and Eeza were still in eyesight.

"DEATH BALL!" Eeza Yelled, throwing the huge Ki Blast.

"KAMEHAME-HA!" Pan screamed, a blue blast escaping her hands. They both met halfway and they were fighting for dominance. Pan pushed more and it moved but not much.. It hurt her to release this much Ki, but she knew she had to do it. She could have finished him earlier but she toyed with him. Tears travelled down her face.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT I CAN'T DO IT!" She screamed powering up more. It moved a whole bunch and by this point, Eeza knew he was going to lose so he let go of his ki blast and let himself die. Pan knew Eeza was dead so she jumped in front of the Kamehameha Wave and reflected it up, making it go into space. She sat down on the ground cris cross, with two things on her mind. MTrunks and Sleep. The girl was extremely tierd but she was worried about MTrunks too. The 3 Hybrids made their way back to Pan and when they made it there, she wasnt Super Saiyan anymore, she had her regular midnight black hair that hung to her waist.

"Hey!" all three said in unison

"Hi.. I did it! How does grandpa do it? I'm tired.. Is MTrunks ok?" She said, even though he was right in front of her. She couldnt see straight cause she was so tierd.

"Yeah.. I'm right here, Dende fixed me up.. Want me to take you home?" Pan nodded and He picked her up and Instant Transmissioned to her house. There was Gohan and Videl with very worried looks on their faces. Then it calmed when they saw MTrunks with Pan. Then it came back when they saw that she was unconcious.

"MY BABY!" Videl yelled while running to Pan.

"What happened I felt her power increase dramatically... I think she went Super Saiyan." Gohan said his mouth basically on the ground. MTrunks nodded.

"Well i'm going to take her to her room and I need rest as well.. I'm sure she will tell you everything in the afternoon tomorrow" MTrunks said with a smile. Gohan gave him a wierd look.

"Why tomorrow afternoon?"

"Cause, She had just done a Kamehameha wave... Trust me.. It takes everything out of you.." Gohan nodded before MTrunks travelled into Pan's room and sat her on her bed and put the covers over her. Before getting in his usual spot by the wall.

***3:00am***

Pan woke up to see a sleeping MTrunks facing her. She didnt know what came over her, but she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. She did like him but she thought that if This Trunks dosent love her, neither would Mirai Trunks or that she just like Mirai Trunks because he is Trunks. It all cofused her but for some reason she just felt like she had to kiss him.

"I'm glad your okay" She whispered going back to sleep. MTrunks smiled.

**Goten: YOU HATE ME DONT YOU!?**

**SaiyahGirl: I dont hate you Goten your just not needed in the story yet. *Glare***

**Goten: LIAR!**

**SaiyahGirl: Stop Being such a Drama Queen..**

**Goten: Thats ****Hot**** Drama Queen To You... *Points at SaiyahGirl***

**SaiyahGirl: *FacePalm***


	9. Engagment

**Heya, Only One person reviewed again this time.. Anyways I apreciate it. At least I Know someone likes my story... Whenever I don't get any reviews it makes me feel like my writing is DooDoo so Thank you LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta ^_^. **

*******LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: OMG! Veggies Coming! *Runs up to room and puts something decent on* Idk... I Can't decide who she is going to be with.. Therye both SOOO CUTE! Trunksie or Trunks who shall it be!? Guess! I Know I'm still guessing! But it might be revealed soon...who knows, she might drop kick them both to the curb.. Nah.. I'm not that mean.. And your reviews are halarious! Your so funny, they never fail to make me laugh ^_^ anyways, thank you for being a loyal reader.. It means ****ALOT!**** Heres the Chapter!**

***Chapter 9: Engagment ...***

* * *

Pan woke up in the morning from her stupid alarm clock. She sat up annoyed and rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms out. She looked over to see a peacfully sleeping MTrunks on the right of her bed next to the wall and she couldn't help but smile. Pan yawned again before getting up to go get some freshly brewed coffee from her mother. She opened the door and saw... Trunks?

"Trunks?" Pan asked confused. "What the hell are you doing in my house at 6:00am?"

"Umm.. Pan I need to tell you something.." Sweat ran down his face. He wiped it over and over again. Pan grabbed his arm to stop him from making all of those movements.. it made her dizzy. Trunks jumped under her touch...

"Well? tell me.. I Have school in 40 minutes and I want coffee" Pan whined. Trunks laughed slightly. He had really missed moments like that between them.. It honestly felt like forever for him.. He had missed Pan.

"Pan I just wanted to tell you that I want to Br-"

"PAN! TRUNKSIE! BREAKFAST!" Videls loud voice rang in their ears. Pan looked at Trunks.

"Look I have to eat breakfast, we can maybe finish this later.. You should go home." Trunks sighed in defeat and nodded flying out of her window, leaving Pan wondering what he wanted to talk about and she didnt really care that much either.

**Trunks POV**

I Hate when I feud with myself but i know this decision is for the best. I Played around with the box in my pocket that held yes... An engagment ring. I am going to marry Marron and this will all rush past us. I dont like hurting people. Whenever I see a person hurt it makes me hurt inside. So why do I care so much about Marron if I already hurt Pan? This is all too much for me. I reached my window and climbed in heading straight for my bed, jumping face first staying there. Marron.. Why do i care so much for her? I Love both of them but I have stronger connections with Pan and when I'm around her everything feels right and she is so beautiful I just want to kiss those pretty l- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I saw a blue head of hair poke in my room.

"Are you alright bro?" Bra asked me.

"Yeah, just having trouble figuring things out.." I told her. Bra put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you talk to me... I miss days like this." Bra said, her eyes tearing up. "Sometimes it really does feel like you want nothing to do with me.." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back... Have I been acting that way?

"Sis I love you and I always will.. I'm sorry if I havent been acting right" I said hugging her tighter.. I have never seen her cry before and It really hurts to see that the time she cries its about something I have done to her. Bra pulled away from the hug, wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"Its ok Trunks.. Now, lets fix your girl problems" She said with a evil laugh and a smirk just like father's.

"Bra.. I.. I'm Going to marry Marron." I said and as if on cue Mother walks into the room.

"WHAT!?" They both screamed at him.

"I am" I said feeling a wierd feeling in my gut. I was lying to myself and I knew it. But I don't want to hurt Marron. Speaking of her where is she?

***3rd Person POV... At O.S High***

Pan was walking down the halls alone cause Bra said she was already going to skip the day of school or she would come back near 7th or 8th period which was close to the end of the school day. Pan sighed before continuing to walk to her 2nd period but her luck she ran into Marron.

"Heya Pan-Chan. Hows My Bestie?" She asked Pan.

"I'm good how about you?" Pan asked trying to make the conversation atleast half decent. She walked and her legs and arms hurt. Cause of the fight yesterday. She still couldnt believe that she wanted to go on a date with Eeza, the thought of him sent shivers down his spine.

"Pan... Panny-Chan?" Marron said trying to snap her out of PannyChanLand. Pan looked at her and sent Marron a glare.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaron! You did it again! NO PANNY-CHAN OR PANNY PERIOD!" Pan said with a childish whine, making Marron laugh..

"Panny-Chan Panny-Chan Panny-Chan Panny-Chan"

"M.C Hammer!"

"HEY!" Marron said back to Pan, who had a smirk clear on her face. They were still walking together.

"Marron.." Pan said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Do you love Trunks?"

"Well yeah I think.. He does make me laugh.. And gives me this warm feeling in my heart. It really is a wonderful feeling.." Marron said smiling brightly.. Pan looked sad now. Why was she ever mad at Marron? She didnt do anything wrong besides Falling In love. It still hurt Pan though.. That crushed feeling came back.

"Marron, I'm sorry" Pan said before running to her class. Leaving Marron sitting there dumbfounded. She went to her class worrying about Her best friend.

Pan sat down in the back, her usual chair. The seat next to it was empty.. Bra's seat. Man did she miss her big mouth.. She fiddled with her pens and pencils and some of her hair, for which felt like the longest.

"Miss. Son?" Mr. Fitchett said trying to get her attention. Pan rose her head and looked at the teacher.

"Wheres my favorite student? Something seems to be troubling you.. You always answer all of the questions I ask before anyone else." He said chuckling a little.

"I... I'm not feeling well" Pan whispered hoarsley, trying not to cry. He nodded.

"You can go to the clinic"

"NO NEED! HER SAVIOR IS HERE!" A blue haired girl busted in the doors of the classroom. It was Bra. "Bulma Briefs, Ehhem my mother said that Pan can go home with me.. Bye Now" She said, snatching Pan and litterally dragging her out of the classroom before even giving the teacher a chance to speak..

"Bra were are you taking me now?" Pan breathed out.

"Capsule Corp. duh" She said as if it were obvious, causing Pan to sweatdrop.

Soon they arrived at Capsule Corp. and walked in to the. Bra went to the store to get some more food and groceries and told Pan to stay there. She had been gone for about 15 minutes and Pan was extremely bored and her feelings were starting to make her go crazy.. Vegeta walked into the room and spotted her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.. He laughed, making her jump. She looked over towards him and wiped her eyes.

"Pan... what is wrong.. I have never seen you cry before, wait I lied.. You cried when you were a Mini-Brat but what is wrong?." Vegeta accually sounded worried for a second.

"Nothing, sorry for making you worry"

"I AM NOT WORRIED! I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION BR- PAN!" He knew never to call Pan a brat, cause she wasnt one. It also made her angry and it scared the shitaki mushrooms out of him. Pan smiled. "Still tell me.."

"Ok Veggie, You really want to know?" He nodded. "Come here" She said motioning her hand over next to her on the couch. He sighed but still sat next to her..

"I need to whisper it.." She said. Vegeta leaned his ear in.

"I AM NOT TELLING!" She yelled in his ear making him wince.. She laughed, feeling a little better. "Now can Veggie Give Panny a hug?... I Havent seen you like forever dude." Pan said in a baby voice. Vegeta growled.

"I swear you act just like Bulma.."

"NO! DONT YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO BULMA!" Pan screamed.

"Br- Pan are you going to spar with me or what?"

"Yeah I Guess.. But what I'm about to show you will blow your spandex off." Vegeta rolled his eyes before walking to the Gravity Room with Pan behind him.

When they got comfy in the room, the got in their fighting stances.

"Bring it on Old Man." Pan said, Smirking, Vegeta has really rubbed off on her.

"Go ahead Brat."

Pan powered up to Super Saiyan, shocking the crap out of Vegeta. Then she planted one single punch on his face and he fell backwards.

"You... You.. Saiyan.. Super.." Vegeta squeezed out the words..

"OH MY GOD VEGETA! You can go freaking Super Saiyan 4 but you got beat by A GIRL... BOOM!" Pan said laughing while holding her gut..

30 minutes later... Bra was still shopping and Vegeta and Pan were now done sparring. Pan and Vegeta were now talking about How she went and the Eeza thing, which made her angry.. Pan got a quick hug out of Vegeta and she headed up to Bra's room and showered using some of the clothes she always keeps at Capsule Corp. Cause she to has sleep overs there alot with Bra and Trunks. Bra FINALLY returned with a car full of food and groceries and brought Trunks and Marron along with her. Pan thought now that all of the Teens were together she might as well call MTrunks so she pulled out her iPhone and dialed his number.

"Hi Pan-Chan" MTrunks answered.

"Hi T, can you come to Capsule Corp?"

"Sure... Why" He asked uneasy.

"CAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Ok, Ok calm down Pan be right There."

He appeared right behind her and touched her shoulder, startling her. She turned around and punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop I'm in no mood" She said shortly.

"okay" he said seriously. They both looked over at Trunks on his knee in front of Marron. Bra and everyone else looked in horror.

"Marron, will you marry me?" He asked.. He wasnt smiling nor was he frowning... Marron was now crying and jumping up and down..

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU TRUNKS!"

* * *

**Trunks and MTrunks: Thank You ****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****! ... *Trunks Beats MTrunks To The Hug***

**Trunks: *Growls* I HUG HER FIRST!**

**MTrunks: NO ME! *Growls Back***

**Trunks: ME! *Stares Him Down***

**MTrunks: ME First! *Grabs LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta and Runs***

**SaiyahGirl: *FacePalm..* *Watches LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta being fought over by the two* ... Lucky**

**Vegeta: YOUR STUPID LIZARD ALIEN FRIEZA SON THINGY MAJIGER IS HERE! *walks in uninvited into the interview room***

**SaiyahGirl: VEGGIE! OMG! *Runs and Attacks him in a hug* Can you say the line? *Still is clinged on to him***

**Vegeta: *Sighs and Rolls Eyes* Review for the stupid woman..**

**SaiyahGirl: EEEE He called me Woman!**


	10. It Isn't a Sad Story Like the Rest I Hav

**HIYA PEOPLES! I GOT 3 REVIEWS ^_^ MAKES ****ME HAPPY! THANKS! !**

* * *

**-lolgirl. lisa****: Lol yeah.. And I don't want him to marry her either.. TRUNKS WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!? *Shakes Trunks Violently back and forth* NOOOO! Thank you for your review!**

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: Yes Of course I would who wouldn't? Yes and I thought it would be nice for Trunks and Trunksie to show you Love for being so nice to this story!.. Although I wish I could of had one But, I have Veggie For The Day! *Grabs Vegeta and Squeezes him* Hehehe *Smirks* And tell Bulma I said thank you... *Laughs evilly... Runs away with Vegeta* lmao thanks for your review!**

**-****Dbzsuperworld****: First of all, I love your name! Second, Thank you for your review! Third, True True... I'm sorry I dont mean for it to seem like he is playing with her feelings, but he is really in a feud and somehow his stupid ass brain always tells him to go to Marron, UGH...**

**-****To All 3 Reviewers****: HELLO! JUST REMEMBER AS I STATED IN CHAPTER 1...**

**"I Do Not Like Marron.. So Dont Expect Good Things To Come Out Of Her and Trunks' Relashionship cause we all know that Pan belongs with him... Right?" **  
**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**New poll on my profile! You choose who Pan is going to be with, cause I simply cant decide XD Please just take like 30 seconds to vote.. I Cant decide and please dont make me use one of those Random Choosers! They are so freaking annoying.. **

**HERES THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I****t Isn't a Sad Story Like The Rest I've Seen but Its Still...Sad to Me**

Pan, Bra and MTrunks just stood there with their eyes as big as dinner plates. Pan's clearly the biggest.. She didn't think a second before running out of Capsule Corp. Trunks tried to stop her but instead, got smacked by Bra. MTrunks decided to follow Pan and dissapeared using instant transmission.

"Boy, I'm going to send you to hell!" Vegeta yelled, Getting ready to kill his son. Bulma wasn't stopping him this time.

"You, Trunks... What has happened to you?" Bra asked, near tears. "I thought you would make the right decision.. It's clear now, she deserves some one better! I quit!" Bra ran up the stairs muttering curses to her Brother. Trunks turned to see Marron there staring at him in confusion.

"What happened to Pan, Trunks?"

"Uh, It's nothing"

"Trunks if you don't tell me what is wrong with my best friend I WILL HAVE YOUR DAD AND PAN'S DAD KILL YOU 3 TIMES FREAKING OVER!" Marron screamed angrily.

"Fine! Fine, It started a couple weeks ago" Trunks started. "me and Pan were hanging out and... She told me she loves me." Trunks said hanging his head down. But then continued. "and I rejected her for you" Marron didnt know what to say.. Or which one of two things.

1) "Bitch, you better stay the fuck away from my man."

2) "It's okay, Pan. I understand that we don't fall in love on purpose and do not choose who you fall in love with. But the Man is mine."

They were both mean, but she knew she had to say one of the two. She vowed she would never lose Trunks to Pan. She thought that Pan was too immature and Boyish for her age. **(A/N They are the same age! Wow MARRON HOW RETARDED To think that)** She. Had. To. Have. Trunks. No. Matter. What, is what She thought to herself over and over again. She just smiled and Kissed a now frowning Trunks.

"She'll never have you" She said silently.

**PAN'S*~~*~*~*The Woods*~~*~*~~*~*POV**

Stupid Trunks! You make me feel like I'm dying.. I DONT WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT I DO! IT JUST STICKS ON ME LIKE FREAKING SUPER GLUE!. I Kept running through the woods not caring were I was at the moment. I Silently wiped the unwanted tears from my eyes. I do not want to suffer this pain anymore. I hate this. I Kept running and running, Then I realize it. I'm lost in the middle of the woods. Alone. I didnt care though. I Sat down on a log and put my head in my hands, hopefully I could calm down here. But I'm not going back to Capsule Corp. In the middle of thinking about going somewhere else, an arm wrapped around my waist, spinning me around to face him. It was T.

"Look, T. I know it was immature to run out like that bu-"

"Its ok Pan" He cut me off with a hug. "I'm here for you." I nodded, squeezing him tighter.

"T, I have made my final decision.. I'm going to move to Mt. Paozu with Grandma, Grandpa and Goten to live there for a while.. I miss them and there is nothing better to do. Besides mope, which I do not want to do" I told T, hoping that he won't go against it.

"Ok, I'm coming too Pan-Chan." T said, Immediatley making me sigh in relief. Then he looked confused. "Dont we have to tell Gohan and Videl?" I Laughed.

"Of course we have to tell my parents, Silly T. They are over Grandma and Grandpa's House" I said laughing, while playing with some of his purple hair. "I'm going to have Goten talk with you while I talk with My parents. I just hope no drama starts. I Have had _Enough_ of that today." I sat next to T, still playing with his hair a tiny bit. "So when are we leaving?.. It would take forever to get there by flying" I said feeling ashamed for running that far.

"NO NEED TO FEAR! WONDER T IS HERE!" T, Yelled grabbing me by the waist, picking me up and Dissapearing.

*~~~~~~**3rd Person~~~* Mt. Paozu***~~~~~~~*

MTrunks and Pan appeared right in the room of Goten who was laying on his bed using the phone. He looked over at them. He smiled.

"Hey Trunks, Pan" Goten said happilly before looking at His window. Then abruptly looking back with wide eyes.  
"TRUNKS! PAN! Oh How I Have missed both of you!" Goten said hugging them both. Goten looked at Pan. "Hows my favorite Niece?"

"Goten, I'm your only niece and I'm going to stay here for a while.."

"Why?"

"T, will explain.."

"OH THIS IS MIRAI TRUNKS?! Sorry Man." Goten said smiling the infamous Son grin. MTrunks smiled just before Pan started to walk out of the room.

"Have fun you two!" Pan yelled on her way out.

She made her way down the stairs to see her parents talking to her grandparents.

"Hi everyone!" Pan said, stopping all of the older ones conversation.

"PANNY!" Goku yelled as soon as he set eyes on her. She ran up and gave him a hug. Videl and ChiChi smiled at the thing, The two hadnt seen eachother since Eeza, which they do not know about but they barley talked during the whole fight.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad!" Pan said. "I have to talk to you guys." She said smiling even bigger.

"Okay, talk." Gohan said, desperate to know what his daughter wants to say. Pan bit her lip and hoped that they would approve.

"Can I live with Grandpa and Grandma for a while?" Pan spat out quickly. Gohan and Videl both flashed Pan a look of hurt.

"So, your saying you don't want to live with me and your father anymore?" Videl asked, putting her hands on her hips. Pan grabbed her mother and father's hands and held them to her heart.

"Mom, Dad it is not you. Its the problem i'm going through.. You know." She said. frowning slightly of the memories coming back to her.

"So it is because of Trunks?" Gohan asked in a very stupid way.

"No! Thats Not It!.. Maybe... Kinda... Yes.."

"Okay honey we understand.. Mom, dad? Can PanCake stay here for a while?" Videl asked. Goku didnt even let ChiChi decide before nodding perfusley.

"yeah, Pan honey your welcomed here anytime sweety"

About 20 minutes later Gohan had to go to a meeting and Videl had another case to work on at home. She was a lawyer. And Goku, MTrunks and Goten all went fishing leaving ChiChi and Pan alone.

"So, Pan can you tell me your problem with Trunks? Another Prank... Did he take it too far?" Before ChiChi could say anything else Pan interjected.

"No. That is not it."

"Then what is it?!"

"Um..." She said stalling. ChiChi gave her a scary look. "Okay i'll tell you" Pan Gave in, so she began the whole heartbreaking story. When she got done ChiChi was in tears.

"Oh, honey i'm sorry. It's okay. He is just a stupid Retard for turning my beautiful granddaughter down for a stupid blonde bimbo!" ChiChi said, anger clearly in her voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself.. "want to help me cook dinner Pan, honey? Cause Goku would be back in 5... 4... 3.. 2 and"

"Hey Hon! Whats for dinner?" Goku came in as if on cue. Pan couldnt help it, she busted out in laughter.. It was funny that her Grandfather was so predictable.

"Spagetti and Meatballs. Goku, Go get T. and Goten please." He nodded and headed out the door.

"Yeah, Grandma I can help you with dinner. I Love spagetti and Meatballs. My favorite thing to make for Papa." Pan said smiling. ChiChi smiled back at her and then they went into the kitchen. She was still thinking about Trunks marrying Marron. It did hurt her alot_*it isn't a sad story like the rest I've seen but its still...sad to me* _Pan thought.. but she still needed to get over this... Her feelings were driving her completley insane.

"Pan, you there?.." ChiChi said trying to snap her out of _PannyChanLand_. Pan's face snapped up and she looked at her grandmother.

"Yeah, Lets cook some Spagetti and Meatballs!" Pan Said holding up her large cooking spoon.

* * *

**Pan: Bitch, you think you can just pop up and Marry my man. I think not you Blonde Slut! I Know the things you were planing on telling me.. **

**1) "Bitch, you better stay the fuck away from my man."**

**2) "It's okay, Pan. I understand that we don't fall in love on purpose and do not choose who you fall in love with. But the Man is mine."**

**Marron: How did you find that?! SaiyahGirl! I Told You not to let her read the chapter! **

**SaiyahGirl: I never said I wouldn't let her read it... Girl, you must be high or something if you think I would stick up for you.. *mutters* stealing people's man's.. sick**

**Pan: RIGHT BITCH! NOW BACK OFF MY MAN..**

**Marron: MINE! *Grabs Trunks and Runs***

**SaiyahGirl: Poll on my profile to choose who Pan is going to be with in my story.. As i said.. Please dont make me use one of those random choosers they annoy the crap out of me. Please Vote! Thanks If U Will! Gotta go!... GO PAN! KICK HER ASS!**

**Vegeta: Review for the Stupid Woman.. *Watches the fight... Laughs at Marron getting Beat Up***


	11. Better

**First of all.. HOLY POOPIE! It has been 13 days... 13 DAYS! Since I have updated I apoligize :( Things are going wierd.. My friend's brother died the other day.. He was the coolest person ever and that has been kind of depressing. But I know that he is happy and healthy In the heaven above us. So it's not as depressing if you think about it like that.. But I really will miss the headlocks and noogies. and Man, He made some monster pizzas :3 R. I. P :'D **

**I have decided to close the poll :(.. It wont work on my computer and it makes it shut down.. So, I guess i'll go on the votes I have now.. It will be next chapter who I reveal... Who Pan is with .. :D please don't be mad or try to blast me. XD **

***reviews***

**-****Dbzsuperworld****: Yeah! Trunks is awesome but your right the Trunks in this story is kind of a douche.. I Kinda want to slap him across the face and ask him something... *Lights shut off ... Spotlight on SaiyahGirl***

**"why Trunks?! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HER!?" *dramatic ending* and scene. **

**XD thanks for your review.**

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: Lol, Thank you ^_^ for calling me not stupid XD and thanks for voting.. And could I keep Veggie for one more day? *innocent look* lmao and you can have Trunks I keep Trunksie :3 Thank you for being a loyal reader to this story XD It means bunches to me :D **

**-****TxP-Pan-Chan****: Lol, This review was halarious.. XD Your right.. Marron isnt in Trunks' Leauge.. Pan is :D I now know who she is going to be with.. Thanks for liking my story and I read the first chapter to your story.. awesome! I hope you continue it :3 heres the chapter**

**-****TheSaiyanPrincess1****: Lol, She is A blonde slut who took Trunks.. XD And thanks for voting.. I HATE using RANDOM CHOOSERS! Thanks for your review**

**Well Anyways, Heres the Chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Better**

The whole Son family- minus Gohan and Videl were chowing on the amazing dinner that Pan and ChiChi cooked for them. Everyone at the table was eating like pigs except ChiChi of course... Pan was eating a huge fork full of spagetti.. MTrunks saw her and decided to do something... He leaned in close to her then whispered something in her ear.

Pan all of a sudden busted out in laughter spraying Goten with spagetti bits and spit.

"Trunksie!" Goten held it out in a long whine. MTrunks laughed along with the rest of the Sons and continued his food.

**xXxXxXx**

Soon after the large dinner was over Pan headed up to her father's old room and jumped on to the bed, face first.

"Ah, I feel so much better. I didnt even know I could cook that good." Pan said to herself.

"Yeah me either." MTrunks said, startling Pan with his deep voice.

"Jeez, T. Have you ever heard of knocking?" She said dramatically holding a hand over her chest. He just smirked and jumped on the bed with her. Once it was quiet MTrunks decided to talk.

"Pan..."

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"anything."

"Your my best friend..." Trunks said.. Pan nodded slowly. "You are my ONLY friend Pan.. In the future people just crowd around me because I'm "Trunks Briefs" He said dully using quotation fingers for his name. "Like girls they try to hit on me all the time and Guys ask me for money. Its fucking ridiculous. I have no real friends except for you." He said, blushing lightly. Pan smiled warmly and hugged him.

"T. your my best friend too... Can you go to school with me tomorrow? And no future2033 I want to ride my mercades."

"Okay, I dont have a uniform."

"Use Goten's he graduated last year... Anyways, go to sleep worry about it in the morning.." Pan said kissing MTrunks' cheek and laying down.

"Night"

"Goodnight"

**xXxXxXx**

The night went by fast and Pan was up first, which was not a surprise at all. She took a quick shower and got her uniform on. Got her school supplies together and made sure she didnt leave any assignments anywere on her desk. Now, there was one more thing left to do.

Wake up MTrunks.

She groaned inwardly and made her way over to the bed and saw the purple haired monster sleeping. Pan poked him once in the side. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly but then they closed and then he went back to sleep.

She poked him once more.

"T. I swear! If I'm late I'm kicking your ass!" This time she slapped him in the face.

"Stop it dad! I don't want to train." MTrunks called out shooing her hand away still asleep. Well you can tell thats how MVegeta wakes him up.

"MIRAI TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! GET YOUR ASS UP!" He sat up quickly and looked at Pan then frowned.

"Its just you."

"Yeah.. Now here go change." Pan said throwing Goten's uniform at her. He scurried off.

Pan went downstairs to get a quick muffin for Trunks and herself and she saw ChiChi cooking.

"Heya Grandma."

"Hi sweetie, I heard you trying to wake up T. You woke up Goten. Now he's cranky." ChiChi said, pursing her lips together, trying not to laugh. Pan looked to her left and saw Goten on the recliner cris crossed with his arms crossed, mean mugging the TV like a four year old. She laughed then continued her conversation with her grandmother.

The doorbell rang.

"Let me in.." Bra's voice ranged in the house. Goten's face lit up.

"It's Bra! I'll get it!" Goten said as he made a mad dash at the door. Once he opened it he talked to Bra while ChiChi finished her conversation with Pan.

"Yeah Bra, What do you need? Me and T. are about to go to school. What about you?"

"I'm skipping today and taking daddy to the zoo.. Wanna meet me there with Gohan after school? You can Bring Trunksie." Pan nodded and Bra went back to Capsule Corp. and as if on cue MTrunks came down the stairs in Gotens old uniform with his hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"I used your brush and a hairtie. Just telling." MTrunks said smiling.

"I dont care! We're going to be late! HURRY!" She shoved him out the door calling goodbye to her grandparents.

Once they got into the mercades Pan Zoomed off like there was no tomorrow.

Once they arrived at the school they got out of the car and decided that it was okay to walk cause class didnt start for another 10 minutes. They got to the front entrance of O.S HIGH and they got looks from people. Pan gave every individual Person who was looking at her, the scariest glare ever. MTrunks laughed and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Panda, your halarious."

"What?! They asked for it" She said, a smirk clear on her face.

"You hang around Vegeta too much." Pan slapped him in the arm playfully.

The bell rung and Thankfully MTrunks and Pan got there just in time for first hour. They sat in two empty chairs next to eachother.

"I feel stupid."

"You look young enough to be in high school."

He gave her a dull look.

"I'm 21, sure I look 17." He said sarcastically.

"Yes you look 17." Pan said, not really catching on to his sarcasm.

"Everyone shut your mouths. It's time for me to speak." Ms. Wilson Spoke.

"This is science, therfore you learn science not blab your mouths. Attendance." She went through all of the names. "Son Pan"

"Present."

"So lets start with a simple science problem"  
On the board she wrote V_f _- V_i _ Divided by triangle t.

Minutes of silence passed by... The teacher groaned.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! This is 8th grade crap! Your in 11th!" Ms. Wilson yelled, massaging her temples.

"I can do it." MTrunks said. Ms. Wilson put her head up and looked at him.

"Try it."

He did as he said and he wrote that the equation equalled to _Acceleration_. Ms. Wilson smiled.

"We have our first smarty Pants in this class." She said, patting MTrunks on the back.

"accually I'm not in this class, I just came here with Pan." MTrunks explained and Ms. Wilson said it was okay and that he was welcomed in the class anyday.

The rest of the day went that way too and it was now time for everyone to go home. MTrunks was holding Pans hand while walking back to her mercades. He was holding her Pink binder and backpack. A girl bumped into him "On accident" and MTrunks fell back, taking Pan with him.

"Omg, I'm so sorry."

"Uh, Its fine." His attention turned back to Pan on the ground. "You okay." She nodded and got up on her feet, still holding MTrunks' hand.

"Um, can I give you my number?" The girl said akwardly.

"I'm sorry but I uh.. I uh. I'm seeing someone. Good day!" He said quickly before running quick dragging Pan along with him.

"Phew, that was close." He said when they reached the car. He hopped in drivers seat. They started the cardrive back to Mt. Poazu. The ride was quiet but A comfortable silence. Pan accually liked it kinda, But she wanted to hear his voice though.

"T?"

"Yes Panda?"

"You won't have to go to school with me tomorrow.."

"Okay thats fine, I need to catch up with Goten anyways." Pan smiled brightly and nodded. They pulled up in the grass in front of the small home and Got out so Pan could capsule it and put it in her pants pocket. They entered the home of the Sons and of course. Saw Goku eating his ass off at the table.

"Panny!" He said, his voice muffled with food. She smiled and hugged him sideways and kissed him on the cheek. She moved to her grandmother who was listening to Goten's MP3 player. Pan tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hi darling. How was school."

"Good, T. showed off his smartackle stuff. And what are you listening to?"

"I Don't know, It is quite loud and the man won't stop screaming." Pan took a earbud and put it in her ear. It was heavy metal. She laughed a bit and gave it back to her.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and Play some Xbob with T. Love you, talk to you later."

"See ya hon'" ChiChi said before putting the earbud back in her ear.

Pan soon got into a hot shower and when she was done she exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She saw MTrunks playing the Xbob and she stepped over him to get some clothes. She moved over to her bed.

"T?"

"Yes?" He choked on his words.

"I can trust you right?"

"Yes" He said, now really nervous.

"Then keep your back turned, cause I do not want to change in the steamy bathroom, then we can play the Xbob." He gulped but still nodded. She took her towel off slowly but still eyed MTrunks to see if he was peeking but he wasn't so she slipped on her Bra and Panties along with her Pajama pants. Then she sat next to him.

"Thank you T. Now hand me the controller."

He did as he was told and gave her first control leaving himself with second. They played for a bit but by an hour of playing Pan said, she was simply tierd of killing and wanted to quit playing it. MTrunks quit playing along with her. He had been itching to tell her something since today had first started. He was planning on telling her when they were walking back to the car but a girl ran into him and demolished the plan.

"Lets do something me and Bra do all of the time." Pan said suddenly, while they were sitting on the bed.

"And what exactly is that?"

"Gossip and Telling secrets. I'm bored, i'll tell just about anything, you are my best friend after all."

MTrunks gulped. Maybe he should tell her now.

"I'll go first if your nervous." He nodded  
"I am feeling so much better now that I have moved here... I havent thought of Trunks once while I was here even if it was a couple of days. I still feel **Better**" Pan said with a smile. He looked into her eyes and Saw pure happiness. And he couldn't help but to of smiled back.

"Pan" He whispered softly. She looked up at him.

"Hm?"

He looked down at her and smiled. He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

**Awwe *sniffs* How cute.. 3 Next chapter will be up soon! Review Please :)**

**Pan: GIVE HIM BACK! *Tugs on Trunks' legs***

**Marron: NO! MINE! *Pulls Trunks' arms***

**Pan: MINE!**

**Marron: MINE!**

**SaiyahGirl: *Shakes head* Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Marron, you oughta give up.. Pans a half saiyan and your a half robot that can't fly. So... GO PAN KICK HER ASS!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: YEAH! BLOW HER ASS UP! **

**Vegeta: Again... Review for the St- ... Woman. *Cheers with SaiyahGirl and LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta***

**R.I.P Bruh :'D**


	12. The Sleepover

**Wazz Up Homeslices?**

* * *

**|*|Reviews|*|**

**-****Brenda****: Here is soon XD and Here you go thanks for your review :D **

**-****TxP-Pan-Chan****: Lol, yeah I thought so too. Aweh! Me too! Thanks for your review**

**HERES THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Sleepover**

MTrunks pulled away from the long kiss they had just shared and waited for her reaction. He really didn't want her to run away and never talk to him again. Or she rejects him and things become super akward.

"Pan, my secret is that I Love you. I have since I first met you." He whispered.

Pan's eyes watered up. No one has accually said that they loved her, well except for her parents and her friends. But not love love. She suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss..

"I Love you too T." Pan said when she pulled away from the sudden kiss. MTrunks started blushing and he looked down at the bed.

"W-Will you be mine?"

She looked at him speechless. The darkest, red blush crept over her cheeks

"Yes..." She said in a quiet whisper, a small smile gracing her lips. He smiled right back at her and captured her lips in another heart-stopping kiss and held her in his arms, talking to eachother until they both fell asleep.

The night went and morning came. To surprise MTrunks _Was the first one up_! He heard Pan's phone ringing and grabbed it since he didnt want to wake his sleeping Panda-Chan.

"Hello?"

"PAN YOU BIT- Oh hi Trunksie! Tell Pan she better get her bitch ass on the phone!" Bra yelled into the phone.

"Why exactly?"

"BECAUSE ME AND DADDY WERE STOOD UP BY HER AT THE ZOO!"

"Okay maybe she forgot.."

"Is Pan up?"

"No"

"No?! That means your up first?! HOLY SHIT! Pan has told me many stories of her trying to wake you up.. You are a hard sleeper just like Trunks. Anyways, why are you answering her phone?"

"Can't a future brother talk to his past sister?" He asked in a pouty tone. She laughed a little on the other line.

"Well, you and Pan are going shopping with me and Goten.."

"Why are you shopping with Goten?" Protective Brother senses tingling.

"Shut up, you sound like My dad Trunksie. Anyways, Tell Pan i'll pick her up at noon" She hung up before MTrunks could disagree. He sighed and put her phone back on her dresser.

"So what was that about?" A voice startled him. He turned around only to smile. It was Pan.

"It was Bra. Apperinatley you stood her and Father up." He said, trying to hold in his laughter when he saw her expression change.

"Ah Crap.. She's forcing us to go shopping right?" She asked saracastically. MTrunks just nodded, then they both erupted with laughter.

"What Ti-"

"Noon" He interupted her, still smiling. She looked at the clock and saw that the clock said 11:00

"Well I am gonna get ready. You can use Goten's shower or wait till I'm done."

He stepped up to her and held her by his waist, leaning his head to her ear.

"Maybe I could join you." He whispered seductivley in her ear, hot breath sending shivers through-out her entire body, resulting in a dark blush from Pan. He leaned back and smiled brightly.

"Just kidding. Your so cute when you blush." He said, laughing like a little boy. Pan blushed darker. He pecked her on the lips and exited the room, waving half of the way into the hall. She took a deep breath and headed to her bathroom. 30 minutes later she got out of the shower, MTrunks already laying on the bed with Gotens Mp3 Player playing with only one earbud in his ear. When he saw Pan enter he looked at her astonished.

"What the hell does he listen to?"

"Heavy Metal." She said with a giggle. "Grandma was listening to it yesterday and she told me that it was loud and the man wouldnt stop screaming." This time it was MTrunks' turn to laugh. Pan finished putting on her skinny jeans when she heard a knock at the door. Her eyes immediatley looked at the clock but it was only 11:45! She is never early nor on time. This was not Bra at all.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN- CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Bra called from downstairs...

"Coming, Let me put on my shoes!"

"I'm coming up!"

She did as she said she would and she entered her room seeing Pan on the floor trying to put on a pair of heels on and MTrunks on the bed looking at her with pure amusment on his face. Once Pan finally managed to get on the heels, she put a butterfly clip, suggested by MTrunks in her hair, Half up half down.. She looked amazing with her basic red tee shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans topped off with those high but not to high heels and not to mention the astonishing hairdo. As MTrunks just dressed in a white tunic and some baggy black jeans. Bra was wearing a pink sundress with lots of jewelery making noises everytime she moved, with some hot pink stilettos with her hair down. Goten was wearing something simillar to Trunks except he wore a Red tunic instead of white.

Once all four arrived at the mall, Goten left for the food court, promising to be back in a half hour no more and they all said okay and continued venturing to the store that Bra was dragging them to.

"AH! Were here!" Bra said after a 15 minute walk, which seriously felt longer to MTrunks and Pan. The store was _Dolce and Gabbana. _Pan inwardly groaned. Whenever they came here on one of their 'shopping trips' she stays in here for hours. She grabbed MTrunks' hand and walking in baring how long they were going to be in here.

_**xXxXxXx**_

They were on their way home from their long day of shopping. It was now 7pm and they were heading to the Son residence to Drop off Goten and Pan. Goten was talking to MTrunks while Bra was Talking to Pan.

"Hey! I have an idea! Lets go to Capsule Corp. And Invite Marron, Trunks and we can have a sleepover like we used to!" She said squealing over and over, Pan soon chiming in with her with her own squeals. She had really missed her friends even if things had happened in the past.

"Yeah! We can invite Valese too!" Goten added happilly.

Bra's expression saddend a bit. Valese was Goten's current girlfriend. She is a total bitch. She acts all total angelish around but she is the biggest douche bag to Bra and Pan, matter of fact all of the women.

"No Goten.. Just the six of us... Like old times okay?" Pan asked him. He looked at her as if she was crazy but then a look of understanding came over him and he nodded.

"So what do you guys do at these 'sleepovers'?" MTrunks asked curiously.

**xXxXxXx**

"Awwe Baby don't you want me?" Marron asked seductively, her hands going up and down his side. He scowled at the blonde and shooed her hand off.

"Not right now... I'm working Marron" He told her shortly... He was exausted.. All she wanted was to shop, shop, shop and sex, sex, sex. He needed to finish some very important paperwork and she isn't making it easy.

"You say that everyday Trunks! Why won't you let me please you?!" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe cause I don't want to!" He yelled back, not as loud as her though.

"UGH! ITS BECAUSE OF PAN ISNT IT?!"

"Wha- NO!"

"YOU LIAR! THAT SLUT! SHE SLEPT WITH YOU DIDNT SHE?! THE MOTHER FUCKING WHOR-"

"Marron... She didn't sleep with me." He said, anger clearly in his voice. "Can I just do work without being bothered to fuck you?!" He grabbed his laptop and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, heading to Capsule Corp. to the comfort of his own office. He got a phone call from his sister. He sighed but still answered it.

"Hi BB."

"Hey Trunks, you sound down."

"Its nothing just a small argument with Marron."

"Oh, I am at Home and Pan wants you and Marron to come over for a sleepover... The fight wasn't that bad right?"

"Pan?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Pan dummy, Get your blonde and come over ASAP or Goten is going to eat all of the pizza."

"YUP!" He heard Goten's voice in the background. He laughed and hung up, planning on calling Marron but instead she beat him to it.

"Hello?"

"Trunks, I'm sorry for being a bitch. I just don't like that Pan likes you too. Its just that she is beautiful and..." Her voice started to crack as if she was going to cry. "and She has liked you more than me and that you guys were like best fri-"

"Marron stop its okay" He interjected. "Bra invited us to a _sleepover_ and I accually look forward to it" _and seeing Pan. _

** Pan's** **POV**

I felt the blush creep back on my cheeks when T whispered something So riduculously damn sexy in my ear. He has been doing it all day. Ugh, make it stop he has made me as red as a strawberry and all he does is seem to laugh at me, making me not help but to laugh with him of course. He and I were cuddling on the couch watching a TV show waiting for Trunks and Marron. Trunks. I finally feel that I can forgive him and we can be friends again.. but it will be pretty akward when he relizes that I'm in love with his future counterpart. It'll make me seem almost desperate... As if I couldn't have one Trunks I would have the other.. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I'm just crazy.

How did I fall in love with T?.

Was it because He was Trunks' counterpart?  
No.  
Was it because of his extremley sexy looks and his Long lavender hair.  
That was part of the reason but not the full reason.  
It was because he was her shoulder to cry on, gave her boy advice, helped with homework.. Her only good friend during the andriods and through-out the years.

She knows she had Bra and Trunks as friends but they were busy with rich people things and they barley had time to talk.. Ever. That is until we all got into middle school. We all started to talk during Passing periods and coincidentally Me and Bra had every class together and they soon grown to be Very good friends.. But me and Trunks got the closest when MTrunks had left. But back when the andriods first started..

He was her only friend.

I smiled of bittersweet memories and T. looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What?!" I scolded at him minutes later, sick of his staring.

"Nothing, You have adorable smile... You should do it more often." He said, showing off one of those ridiculously sexy smiles of his, Making my cheeks hot and I knew I was Blushing.

The doorbell rang. Must be Trunks and Marron.

"What does the fox say?!" Trunks exclaimed as he walked in.

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" Uncle Goten shouted as he walked into the room with two slices of pizza in his hands. I laughed softly at him when he took a bite of each slice.

"You both are idiots" I heard a voice coming in from the hall. It was Marron with Bra.

"Hi Panny-Chan." She said with a girlish wave.

"Hi MC Hammer." I said, untangling myself from T's arms and legs and hugged my best friend for seemed like eternity ago. When we finally let go we walked into the kitchen to get everyone drinks, and finished soon after that and went into the crowd of people. That is until Veggie came down the stairs looking angry..

"Shut up brats! and Pan and Bra." He added the last part nicely and smiled at us.

"Night Veggie!" I waved at him, along with Bra saying

"Goodnight Daddy! Love you!" She yelled after her father. He grunted, like he usually does but he still waved as he walked off.

We made one large bed on the floor and layed down after Goten turned off all of the lights and it was pitch black. There was ocassional giggles from everyone when someone whispered something funny. I honestly felt like everyone was children again.. Ah, It feels good again.. Without everyone being on eachothers throats. The arrangment on the floor was Goten on the left end, Bra next to him, Me next to Bra, T. next to me, Marron next to T. and Trunks on the right end.

"Stories!" I heard Bra shout, but no one could see her. "Pan you go first."

Shit, why me first. Only one thing popped into my head.

"Okay, it was when the andriods came and me and my father was fixing somthing for Bulma." I started.

_**|*|FLASHBACK|*|**_

_"Screwdriver." Papa held his hand out._

_"Screwdriver." I repeated, handing him the screwdriver. And did a few tweaks with it then threw it on the floor, carelessly_

_"Pliers" He held out his hand again._

_"Pliers" I repeated again, laughing a tiny bit, giving him the tool. He did a few tweaks on it, then stood up, putting his nose up in the air, proud._

_"All done!" He said looking at the ship, proudly. "You can go play now." Papa told me, pulling me into a hug, then ruffling my hair._

_"kay! Love you Papa!" I called out, while running out of the large doors at Capsule Corp. Untieing the bun, letting my shoulder length hair flow freely. I believed it was long for a 10 year old but I have saw people my age with longer but... I still like my hair.._

_I was looking around outside looking for him.. T. told me to meet him outside as soon as she was done helping her father finish the Capsule Corp. Ship that was important to Bulma, but he was no where to be found._

_"T?" I called out. I tried callig him once more. No answer.. Of course, I thought. He probably went to go play with kids his age... I try talking to Bra Briefs sometimes but she always gets dragged away by another snobby girl before she could even talk to me.. I sat in the grass alone, Tears burning my eyes. Stupid people, making me cry... Why can't I make friends? People never give me a chance to get to know me.. They just judge me of me being short, or stronger than others, being able to see better than others and faster. People put that under the freak list and don't bother to talk to me.. It is not my fault I am part saiyan.. no... I couldnt blame my mom and dad, they were amazing parents, especially of being super young parents... I felt the hot tears burn my cheeks as they flowed out like a waterfall. I stood up, stubbornly whipping the tears from my eyes and stood up ready to go inside but instead a musceley arm wrapped around my waist. I could tell that scent anywhere. It was T._

_"Hi Panda. Missed ya. You fina- Were you crying? whats Wrong?" He asked me, pure concern in his voice. I smiled, that he came._

_"Nothing, I was just... going through a girl moment I guess?"_

_"Bullcrap. Tell me." I sighed in defeat._

_"T. I thought you ditched me.." I said bluntly "Then I started thinking about how I do not have any friends because I am wierd." I saw his face cringe in disagrement. "I'm just glad... I have a friend like you... But then you have to go back to the future when the androids are gone... And then i'll be alone again." I felt my eyes burn again. But before I could say anything else T. pulled me into a tight embrace._

_"Girl, you is high or something... I never said I wouldnt visit.. Your my only friend Pan.. I mean it.." He said holding me tighter.. When he pulled away he smirked at me, making me raise an eyebrow._

_"Best friends forever?" He extended his hand out. I took it without hesitation and shook it._

_"Best friends forever." I confirmed._

_**|*|END-O-FLASHBACK|*|**_

I Concluded my story. I wiped a couple happy tears from my eyes. Clearly I had make the right decision to be with him..

"Oh my gosh Pan.. That is so sweet!" Marron and Bra exclaimed at the same time. As the others went over their stories, Pan and MTrunks faced eachother.

"You remembered that? that was forever ago Pan." He whispered to me. I smirked.

"Of course I did why wouldnt I?"

He kissed me softly on the lips, making my eyes instantly shut and enjoy the seconds of warmth engulfing my mouth.

"I love you" He whispered, making me blush for the_ two millionth _time for today.

"I love you too T."

"PAN!" Bra whispered loudly, startling me and T, by the way his body shook. I let out a girly giggle.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Shh.. Marron is Telling her story."

"Oh okay."

I faced towards T. again, relaxing into the comfy pillow I had on the floor. It was propably was Bra's pillows, she had some comfy ass stuff. Our foreheads were touching, while he wrapped an arm around my waist. Listening to the rest of Marron's story about Band Camp when she lost her virginity to EyJai A senior in highschool when she was a freshman.. Which was pretty boring. Once everyone was asleep Me and T. started talking about random things.. I accually got up and Drew mustaches on everyones faces with permanet marker, with T's help.. I Drew a swirly mustache on Goten.. A Big Bushy one for Bra.. I did a Goatee on Marron and T. drew a squigly one on Trunks. When we got done laughing we layed down on the bed and prepared to go to sleep.

"Goodnight T"

"Night Panda Bear."

He planted a wet one on my cheek and put his hand around my waist and we both fell into a deep sleep, awaiting the peoples reactions in the morning.

* * *

**I HAD TO DO IT ****GOTEN**** WANTED A MUSTACHE!**

**Goten: YAY I GOT IT! *Gets on butler outfit out of nowhere and tray* Bonjour, que puis-je vous offrir aujourd'hui Miss SaiyahGirl?**

**SaiyahGirl: What? *confused***

* * *

**P.S **  
**BYE VEGGIE! THIS IS YOUR LAST NIGHT HERE! LOVE U LOTS! *Plants a wet one on his cheek* :D**

* * *

**AND YES! I DID IT! I HAVE BEEN WRITING SINCE 11 AND I FINISH AT 4AM! OFF TO BED! CHAPTER 13 WILL BE OUT SOON! GOODNIGHT!**

**IF YOU HAVE FEEDBACK OR WANT TO SUGGEST SOMETHING... YOU CAN PM ME AND I PROMISE TO PUT IT IN THE STORY :3 OR YOU CAN EMAIL IT OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW! MY EMAIL IS:**

_ILoveYouVeggieBoo at Gmail .com _ **No Spaces...****Don't be afraid.. I'll put just about anything in.. Unless It is MarronXGoten or MTrunksXMarron... *_* I already dont like the couple TrunksXMarron :( Its Offical  
**

**MTRUNKS IS PAN'S! Hehehehe :3**

**BUT SERIOUSLY EMAIL ME AN IDEA OR REVIEW OR PM! Goodnight :)**


	13. Fries

**Here's another update :D Review please :D and Has anyone heard of the Outsiders? Its the most amizingle book and movie ever! Read the book in 3 days and watched the movie twice.. It is the saddest thing ever.. But it is amazing though... I'm THINKING about making a Crossover with DBZ and The Outsiders and calling it **_**The Dragonball Outsiders**_**... It's going to be Humor and Drama, but I'm not sure... Lol, I doubt anyone would read it though X_X ... XD lol.. **

**Tomorrows Halloween! I'm going to be Trunks.. Last year I was GT Trunks this year Imma be Future Trunks.. I have a white pillowcase that has written 'TRUNKS IS MINE BITCHEZ!' Lol XD And my friend is going as Bulma and My other friend is going as Vegeta.. Gonna have so much fun tomorrow! I hope you guys have an awesome Halloween too!**

*****Reviews*****

**-****Dbzsuperworld****: Yeah I think it is best for them to be together.. I love squeezing in adorable moments.. AND YUP! Trunks is missing out on Pan.. But you know what Trunks?! ITS TOO LATE! Boosh! :D Thanks for reviewing.**

**-****Bazooka****: Yeah, I try to update alot.. Besides I have a bunch of Ideas burning my brain. Its a feeling like I have to write.. Its also a very good way to relieve stress too :) thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Re-Read Chapter 2 XD**

**HERES THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 13: Fries**

Morning came and Bra was the first one up. She got up to fix some coffee for her parents like she does every morning. She got the supplies out and put the coffee on the pot, watched it brew slowly.

She put her head down on the table, awaiting for it to be done so she could go back to sleep. Bra regretted it painfully for staying up that late last night. The bad feelings are gone, except for the feeling pulling your head to the ground. A sound startled her and she looked up and saw gentle warming blue eyes. It was her mother.

"Hi mommy" Bra said, when she put her head up. Bulma gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth, trying not to let the laughter to escape her mouth.

"WHAT?" She asked now panicked, rubbing her face everywhere, searching for a zit. Then she relized there was nothing there. "What mom? Whats wrong?!"

Then a strong, deep laughter entered the kitchen. It was Goten.

"Oh my goodness. You and you father are matching." Goten said, refering to Vegeta's 'Moostache'. Bra got up and ran to the nearest mirror which wasnt that far, and Gasped loudly. Goten joined her behind the mirror and his eyes widened slightly.

"PAN!" They both yelled loudly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A quick 3 weeks had passed the Son and Briefs family. And Twas the day before Halloween.

"I Look horrible!" Pan yelled out, clearly annoyed. MTrunks sweatdropped but tried his best to calm the woman.

"Maybe we should go as something else.." He said calmly trying to calm her.

"Okay.. Like what?" She asked him, sitting down next to him on the same bed she had been sleeping on for the last month. Which was her fathers old bed. She was still staying at her Grandparents house. But her parents still visited once in a while. Her parents told her its okay for her to live here. Although they didnt understand because Her and Trunks made up.

"OH! I have an idea! We can go as Batman and Robin!" MTrunks said, with a wide smile and his eyes full of excitement.

Pan smiled back at him. She thought it was the greatest idea.

"Okay, I'm going to be Robin though." He nodded, he wanted to be Batman anyway. She layed back in her bed, relaxing with the very softness of her Amu comforter.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm craving fries." Pan said, looking over at him with an eager face. He laughed and showed her out of the door following her out.

"BYE GRANDMA BYE GRANDPA! T IS TAKING ME OUT FOR FRIES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Pan had a really bad habit of that.

Both of them were now walking down the street, holding hands to the nearest Checkers.

"Were going to be the hottest couple there!" Pan said jumping up and down in excitment.. MTrunks laughed but he knew that.

Once they entered the resturant Pan and MTrunks went to the counter to order their food. When they finally got in the front of the line there was a blonde woman, with her hair perfectly quofed in a ponytail that hung down her back, with tangling curls and the Pinkish eyes she had ever seen. Her nametag read _Azumi H._ She saw MTrunks and something in her eye changed.

"Hello, what may I get you?" Azumi said, staring straight into MTrunks' eyes. He gave her a akward look.

"Can I get some fries and a Cheeseburger for Pan and I'd get myself a Large Coke and A Cheeseburger." He said, not looking her into the eyes. The woman looked at Pan and smiled warmish.

"And who is this little girl?" She asked in a sweet tone. Everyone watching the scene could see Pan's face break a little bit when those words hit her.

"I'm 17." She said shortly back to the woman.

"Liar, a girl as small as you could not be 17.. I am 17...Don't tell me.. Your dating HIM.." She turned her head towards MTrunks and scoffed. "What do you see in a little girl? She barley even has breasts... You'd be better off dating me. Although I wouldnt mind dating a hunk like you" She said with a small, Preppy laugh Winking at MTrunks..

Pan was angry now. MTrunks could see it.

"Bitch, you must be high on something.. Caus-"

"You know what?.. It dosent matter about the size of her _breasts_ or her _Height_.. It matters about whether We love eachother and we do love eachother like crazy.. So that means she is mine and you can stop hitting on me.. Can I have my freaking food?" MTrunks said quickly, starting to loose his cool at the woman.. Making the whole resterant 'Ooooooh' at them. Another woman came to give them their food and they headed off to sit at a table. Pan looked back and waved at the Blonde.

"Buh Bye... Bitch" Pan muttered The last word to herself. Mumbling other things on the way. Once they sat down Pan saw That MTrunks had a weird look on his face.

"Boo, what is it?" Pan asked him.

"Why is it always me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who gets hit on in resturants and other places, its the future all over again." Speaking of the future. His mother still hasnt came yet.. Must be working hard. He thought with a small smile. He did miss his mother alot, couldnt wait to tell him about himself and Pan seeing eachother.

"Maybe it's cause your so goddamn cute T." She said poking his nose with her finger playfully, with a sheepish smile on her face. He smiled and bent over the table to give her a quick peck on the lips.

**x**along with her while they both finished their small meal.

"We need to go find our costumes at the costume shop." MTrunks nodded and they left the stuff on the table and he pulled out a couple of hundreds and put it on the table. OFF TO THE COSTUME SHOP!

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, be out with one tomorrow before I go Trick or Treating. **

**IF YOU HAVE FEEDBACK OR SOMETHING TO SUGGEST YOU CAN PM ME OR SEND IN REVIEW OR EMAIL... I PROMISE TO USE THE IDEAS IF THEY ARE NOT **Marron**x**Goten **or** MTrunks**x**Marron **or** OC**x**Bra...

Email is

ILoveYouVeggieBoo _**at sign **_Gmail .com

**Goten: Halloween is coming up?! I Know who Im going to be! I am Going to be Trunks!**

**SaiyahGirl: Too Late, I'm Trunks**

**Goten: *Crosses arms and pouts* But I wannah be Trunks Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!.**

**SaiyahGirl: Be Your father or OH OH IKNOW! You and Bra can go as Ikuto and Amu!**

**Goten: Wha? Who dat?**


	14. Halloween

**Merry Halloween! Whaz Up Ma Homies?**

**I DID IT! I REACHED MY GOAL OF 2 FULL PILLOWCASES OF CANDY! WEE! I'm hyper right now XD lol. **

**Also kinda bummed out..**  
**No one knew who Trunks was.. But you know what? I gave them atleast 15minutes of talking about him and how amazingle he is. And Ppl just gave me more candy lol XD**

****Reviews****

**-****XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo****: NO! I SHALL'NT BORROW! He IS Mine! ..MINE! .. :P XD Lol. And it's fine you havent Reviewed in a while, I'm just happy that you like my story :D And Yes, the costume costed nearly $300 XP It was cheaper than others but I have spent more on Other Trunks things, Like I have a comforter for my bed with a giant face of Trunks and Trunks and Vegeta pillows, and a Trunks backpack.. like a million Trunks and Vegeta Posters on my wall.. (Can barley see the white of the walls) Yeah... I'm obsessed :3 **

**-****Dbzsuperworld****: YOU ARE SO RIGHT! PAN MAY BE SMALL. SHE SURE AS HELL PRETTIER THAN A HOE AT THE COUNTER! A Hoe that is hittin on her man. Nuh Uh.. If anyone did that to my boyfriend.. I would bitch slap them across the face (On purpose) and make sure she never works there ever again, just like you said.**

**HERES THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 14: Halloween.**

Twas the night of Halloween and MTrunks and Pan were at the costume shop to get Batman and Robin Costumes. They found it, but MTrunks was afraid that Pan's was too... Revealing... But Pan said it wasnt and he gave into her pleas of getting the costume instead of a different Robin costume.

They were fixing to buy the costumes but, Pan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pan, I know that it is Kind of late but I was wondering if you could take Saidee trick or treating for the rest of the night cause my boss has called me in late for work. If you can't or don't want to I completley understand." Ms. Burkhammer's voice came in on the phone.

"Yeah, Its fine." She pulled the phone away from her ear. "T. Were taking Saidee Trick or Treating." She told MTrunks in a whisper. He nodded with a small phone and she put the phone back to her ear.

"Thank you so much darling, When you pick her up I'll give you a couple of fifties, it is greatly appreciated."

"No need to pay me ma'am, I love hanging with little kids."

"Is there anyone with you?"

"Yes, my boyfriend.. Is that a problem?"

"No, no darling. Tell him I said hello. And Pan where are you cause I have to drop her off right away."

"Caillies Costume Shop"

"Yeah, thanks again Pan." She hung up.

Pan looked at MTrunks and told him to buy the costumes and meet her outside, when she gave him 50$ she left out of the store and she automatically saw a gray mini van. Then saw a little girl in a Medusa costume waving like crazy. Once Ms. Burkhammer stopped, Saidee came out quickly and jumped Pan.

"PANNO!" She yelled loudly, hugging her tighter.

"Hi sweetie, you look scary." Pan said, as Ms. Burkhammer waved bye to her.

MTrunks came out with two bags and saw the little girl with snake hair on Pan's shoulders. He walked up to them and looked at Saidee.

"So are you Ms. Saidee that Pan-Chan has been talking about?" She nodded her head so fast that he almost got dizzy.

"Whats your name?"

"T."

"T? Thats a funny name.. Like Tee shirt? Or Tee ball?" The list went on and on as they walked down the street then she noticed something and gasped loudly.

"WHY ARENT YOU TWO IN COSTUMES?!"

"Saidee calm down hon' we are heading to my house so me and T. can change."

"Oh Okay Panno."

They soon reached the Son residence and greeted Pan's grandparents and headed up to her room to change quick, it was already 8pm and they usually finish at 11pm. Pan stayed in the room to change, while MTrunks was changing in the bathroom.

"Saidee, can you hand me my cape?" She said when she got done putting on the yellow belt and green boots. Saidee gladly handed her the oversized cape. And as if on cue MTrunks came out of the bathroom with nothing but a black pair of Pants and black boots.

"You look hot Pan." He said hugging her from behind. Pan turned around to see him half dressed and a blush covered her face.

"T! WHY ARENT YOU READY?!" She scolded him.

MTrunks handed her the armor piece.  
"I Can't put it on Pan-Chan, do it for me please?"

**xXxXxXx**

It was hours later and the three were walking down the street with 4 year old Saidee holding one of each of MTrunks and Pan's hands, in the middle. They were on their way to their 30th house. They saw a house with scary decorations and Saidee begged them to go there. When they did the little one rung the doorbell and a woman, in her teens, about Pan's age came out of the door in a short witch dress.

"Trick or Treat!" Saidee said happilly.

"Hi darling, who are these Hot people?" She asked when she saw MTrunks and Pan a. k. a Batman and Robin.

"This is Panno and Tee shirt." Saidee spoke up before the couple could say anything.

The woman laughed and put a couple of handfuls of candy. "Ya'll have a nice halloween!"

The rest of the night came by fast and they made it back to the Son residence and they got out of their costumes, Saidee just wearing one of Pan's smaller shirts, it still looked humungus on her though. MTrunks came out in sweatpants and a sleevless shirt that said 'taken'. Pan wore fluffy short shorts and a light pink shirt, with her hair down.

"Hey Saidee. Wanna go to bed?" Pan asked the little girl who was sitting on her bed, her eyes closing then opening then closing. She nodded slowly. Pan picked her up but her eyes opened.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your going to go in Goten's room while he is at Bra's house." Saidee gave Pan a look of discust.

"EW NO! GOTEN HAS COOTIES! Panno, can I please sleep with you?" Pan sighed and layed her back on her bed. MTrunks gave her a look and Pan just smiled.

"Her mother said she'd pick her up by 4am so, you want to sleep in Goten's room until then?"

"EW NO! GOTEN HAS COOTIES!" MTrunks said copying Saidee, but more dramatic. He laughed.

"Yeah. I'll go in there." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before grabbing his favorite blue pillow that was also Pan's favorite, they usually shared it. She gave him a look of dissagrement. But then It went away, she could never get mad at her T. She looked over at Saidee, who was sitting up looking at Pan.

"Panno?"

"Yes DD?"

"Be careful, Tee shirt might give you cooties if he sleeps in Goten's bed."

Pan laughed and layed down.

"Yeah, I'll make him take a shower before he can touch us.. Right?"

"YEZ!"

"Okay sweetie, go to sleep.. When you wake up you can eat bunches of candy!"

"Yay! Goodnight Panno!"

**XXxxxXX**

MTrunks couldn't sleep. He got out of Goten's bed and headed down to the kitchen for a glass of milk. That seems to calm him the most, but he ran into Pan, litteraly.

"What the Fu- Oh, T. you scared me to death." Pan said, wiping the soda off of her light pink shirt. She sighed and took it off, replacing it with a robe.

"Is Saidee, still here? To be honest, I can't sleep without you." He said with a blush. She blushed too but nodded. Saidee was out like a light as soon as she hit Bra's comfy pink pillow.

"One second." She led him up to her room. And she grabbed their favorite pillow which was in his hand and threw it on the floor.. She grabbed a very fluffy blanket out of her closet and layed it on the ground. Pan jumped on him, making the purple haired hybrid fall to the floor with a 'umph'. Once they got their sleeping arrangments straight, MTrunks and Pan were facing eachother, their noses nearly touching.

"Goodnight. I love you." He told her with a kiss, making both of their bodies warm with love. Once they pulled away Pan smiled and closed her eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

Twas the morning after halloween.

Pan woke up and saw Saidee still there so she checked her phone and there was a text from Ms. Burkhammer

**Ms. BurkyBurkHammah 3:58**

**You guys must be sleep but I'm letting you keep Saidee for the night, again thanks. Be over about 10am.. **

Pan nodded and took a glance at the clock it was 8:15am. She looked over to a stirring MTrunks on the ground and he opened his eyes and a small smirk crossed his lips and then he pulled her down with him, causing her to squeal.

"Guys wheres my mommy?" A tiny voice overlapped her laughter.

"She's coming soon. Lets get you something to wear Sweetie." Pan took out her mini purse and counted her money until MTrunks stopped her.

"Bae, don't worry, i'll pay it" He said with a smile.

"Bae?" Saidee questioned. Then came in a Pan with good clothes on and she threw MTrunks a jacket and rushed them out of the door. All of them got into her mercades and zoomed off to the nearest Mall.

When they arrived the first thing they did was run to the Ygirls section and MTrunks let Pan and Saidee pick the rest.

Once they got out of the mall they headed back to the Sons because it was 9:52 and they were running late. They had Saidee change at the store when they bought it. When they arrived, they saw a gray minivan. They got out of the mercades and Saidee ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Pan, thank you so much... Your a life saver."

Pan nodded and turned towards MTrunks.

"He helped me."

"Thank you too Tee shirt" Her mother said to him. He nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yeah" Pan said proudly, putting an arm around his shoulders.

The mother and daughter duo got into the car and drove away waving at the two hybrids.

"Well, I had fun yesterday!"

"Yeah, me too Pan-Chan." He said, kissing her on her cheek.

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK LATER TO UPDATE THAN I WANTED IT TO.**

**I was planning on doing it during when I first woke up or at lunch but then my friend she signed me up for freaking Lunch duty... :( lol, I got a free period though to start working on the chapter but I never got to finish it and when I got home my mom made me get on the Trunks costume and she called over my friend for pictures and we took like a million pictures and when we finished, it was time to leave but I guess 12am isnt that bad XD lol.. **

**Goten: Why do I always have to be the one to have cooties?! ALWAYS! EVERY FREAKING TIME!**


	15. MBulma Arrives

**Omg, I'm crying and the tears won't stop..**

**I Just watched History Of Trunks for like the millionth time and Its at the end where Gohan dies and Trunks is all upset and I start crying, then he starts crying, then I start crying loudly, he starts screaming, I am still crying and hugging my TV and then he turned into Super Saiyan and I was like Woah and then was still yelling and I started crying again..**

**People...**

**This is no joke. He lost his BFF.. AND THEY HURT MY TRUNKSIE! STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH ANDROIDS!**

***Sigh* I need to calm down. Sorry.. Another one of my blowups, you know. I just love mah Trunks and Trunksie :D**

**R.I.P Future Gohan :(**

* * *

*****Reviews*****

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: Ikr :P And yes that is what I tried to show people. That they would be fantastical parents 3 I'll give you some of Goten's candy XD *Takes Goiten's candy bag and takes out 5 handfulls of candy* MERRY LATE HALLOWEEN!**

**-****Meemi****: Lol, me too XD Except on my B-Day My mom showers me in Dbz stuff that she randomly finds on the internet :P Which I am very thankful for.. I have like 20 Trunks action figures and a stuffed Trunks I sleep with it every night XD Lol, I cant sleep without it..**

**HERE DAH CHAPPTER HOMIEZ**

* * *

**Chapter 15: M. Bulma arrives**

A quick four months had passed by and it was a normal day with Pan's Birthday Party at Bulma's house. And MTrunks and Pan were sitting in a double seat with Goten and Valese were sitting next to them in a chair. Pan went to go get drinks with Goten while Trunks and Valese just sat there with an akward look on each of their faces.

"So, Whats your name?" She spoke up.

"T."

"Are you and Pan.. dating?"

"Yeah... Why?" He held it out.

"How long?"

"About 4 months, why?"

"Cause, I wanted to tell you that you are H-"

"Hey T!" Pan said, setting the drinks on the table and sitting on his lap. MTrunks gave her a quick peck on the lips and looked over to see both Goten and Valese giving them discusted looks.

"What! You guys do it all of the time!" Pan said when she saw her uncle's face.

"Pan!" Videl came into the room shouting, looking all over for her daughter. Pan got off of MTrunks' lap and ran into her mothers arms.

"Momma, it has been so long since I have seen you ... Wheres Papa?" Pan said, looking around.

"Look at you two love birds, and your hair! Its longer than last time I have seen it!" Videl screeched, while giving MTrunks a hug.

He laughed nervously, with a small smile.

"Nice to see you too Videl."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning to Pan. Then pointed towards the door, where Gohan was standing with a million presents in his hand.

"Hi PanCake" Gohan said setting all the presents down with the other million of them that were from the other Z-Fighters and their wives. Gohan walked over and gave his daughter a bear hug.

"Wow, my Pan is all grown up... 18 ... I feel so old." Gohan said hugging his daughter tighter. Videl soon joined into the hug crying her eyes out.

"Mom. Dad. Your 38 and 39. You have to be the youngest Parents ever. Don't stress about being old, cause your not. Okay?" Pan said, wiping the tears from her mothers eyes and hugging her dad tighter. They both nodded and released their daughter letting her enjoy the rest of her party. MTrunks and Pan went to the dance on the dance floor along with Pan's Parents, her Grandparents, Bulma and Vegeta, Yamcha and Slyvie, and Goten and Valese and Trunks and Bra. Marron was at home with the flu but she called to wish Pan happy birthday.

When everyone got done dancing it was time to open the presents for her party. Gohan asked, more like forced her to open the littlest present there, which was from them. It was a light lavenderish color with red hearts with black outlines. Pan didn't waist anytime before tearing it open like a little child on christmas morning.

It was...  
The most beautiful necklace she has ever seen.. It was silver with red diamonds around it all in one heart shape. She looked up at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, dad. This must've cost a fourtune."

"Don't worry about it hun." Videl said, giving her child a hug.

"Ooh! Me! Me Next!" MTrunks said, waving his arm in the air like a lunatic. Pan smiled and motioned him over. He handed her a small box, smaller than her parents box. Pan unwrapped it slowly and it revealed a Suede box that was meant to be opened. She opened it uneasy.

It revealed a ring that had a bunch of diamonds decorating it. With one red one in the middle.

She gasped and looked at him.

"T. What is it for?"

"It's a promise ring. That I will make you my wife one day." MTrunks said confidently, recieving 'awwes' from everyone. Pan hugged him tightly for a couple of minutes and then continued opening the presents after wiping her tears of joy.

After they were done with presents, most of the Z-Fighters had started leaving and It was just the Briefs and Son's there in the party room of Capsule Corp. MTrunks currently had Pan on his lap and she had his nose buried in his hair and was starting to fall asleep.

Until they all felt a strange energy, except Bulma and ChiChi. And Then something appeared in the middle of the room. MTrunks put his head up and smiled when he saw a blued haired woman, that looks like she was in her late 40's got out of the machine thing.

"MOM!" MTrunks yelled, bringing Pan with him in a hug with his mother.

"Trunks Honey, I finished it. The new time machine is done!" MBulma said, motioning herhands to the new and improved machine, confidently. MTrunks smiled and Pulled away from his mother, taking Pan with him.

"Who is this?"

"This is Pan, Gohan and Videl's Child"

Pan put her hand out to shake MBulma's hand and she gladly took it and shook it in a friendly manner. Bulma came up to the three and looked as shocked as ever. MBulma looked over at herself and gasped.

"A-Are You Muh Muh Me?"

MBulma nodded and smiled.

"You are pretty" Bulma complimented herself. MBulma smirked and nodded.

"Trunks Darling, are you ready to go home?" MBulma turned towards her son. MTrunks looked at Pan and then his mother. He couldn't leave either one and If Pan went with him it would be taking her away from her family.

"Well? I left dinner on the stove Trunks." MBulma said.

"I.. I can't."

"WHY EXACTLY NOT?!" MBulma yelled at MTrunks.

"CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH PAN!" He blurted out. Pan was now blushing really dark.

"You are dating my son?" MBulma asked somewhat shocked.. "OH MY GOSH! TRUNKS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" MBulma squealed, Putting Pan in a tight hug jumping up and down. When she pulled away she saw that Pan was Blushing really darkly in embarassment.

"Yeah, Its only been four months." Pan told MBulma.

"FOUR MONTHS! MY GOODNESS!" She said hugging Pan again, this time bringing her son into the hug.

Once all of the hugging was over MBulma was in tears.

"My baby is so grown up.. In love and all.." She said, pinching his cheeks. "You can take me back in the time machine and then bring it back to this time so you can visit me anytime darling.. Okay?"

"Oki Doki" MTrunks said getting into the time machine, then sitting up to help MBulma inside of the ship.

"Be back soon guys!" MTrunks said happilly.

They dissapeared.

**xXxXxXx**

The two landed in front of Capsule Corp. Which was looking better than it did a couple years ago when the androids were attacking. Then he got out helping his mother out of the ship. She ran into the house to reveal a pot steaming on the stove.

"So, you really do love that girl huh?"

MTrunks blushed.

"Yeah, I do."

MBulma laughed and kissed her son on the forehead. The door opened and slammed shut and they knew it was MVegeta. He walked into the room with his usual scowl but when he saw MTrunks his expression softend a little.

"Father" MTrunks couldnt help it but to give the man a hug. When he pulled away he looked at his watch and Looked up at them. Before he could say something MBra busted into the room and immediatley ran into her brothers arms, crying her eyes out.

"Trunks! It has been four months! I Missed you." MBra said when she pulled away from the hug and punched him in the face playfully.

He hated that he had to leave soon but he needed Pan and he did promise to visit. So when he thought about it, it wasn't that bad.

"I... I have to go guys."

"Why?" MVegeta and MBra asked at the same time.

"Cause, he is in love" MBulma's voice cut in. "Bye darling, visit anytime you need or want to" She said, hugging him tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

When it was time to hug MBra she smirked and whispered in his ear.

"I Bet its that girl you talk about all of the time... Pan.. You better treat the girl right Trunks.. I love you bro."

He nodded and then hugged his father again.

"Take good care of the woman."

MTrunks started to walk out of the house, and looked back at his family.

"I love you all! Bye!"

He ran out the door, still waving and then he saw the new time machine. He looked at it for a couple of minutes and then got in.

Back to the past!

**xXxXxXx**

Pan was on the loveseat with her father, while she had her head leaning on his shoulder while he was telling her a story of how cell got defeated. She wasn't there because of her Grandma ChiChi, who made her stay in the house with her.

"Woah, You were stronger than Grandpa?!"

"I guess, thats what dad told me." Gohan said with a shrug.

"Papa?"

"Hn?"

"Were you scared?"

"Terrified" Gohan said, wincing at the horrible memories.

"The only time I have been scared was when I was fighting Eeza is when he blasted T. Straight through the ch- T!" She got up and ran into MTrunks' arms. He laughed and looked down at her.

"Why so exc-"

Pan kissed him striaght out on the lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... Staying here with me" She said, hugging him again. Gohan came into the room they were in and saw that they were hugging. He cleared his throat. Both of the hybrids looked at him and pulled away from eachother.

"Papa, I think... I'm ready to go home.. I Miss my room."


	16. Princess Tee Ball

**Lmfao!... I was looking on photo bucket and found a pic of Trunks and it said this on the bottom.**

**"Warning: May cause drooling and naughty thoughts."**

**LOL! THAT IS SO TRUE!**

**That is my new avatar lmao..**

**And Also...**

**Someone at school Had **_**The Nerve!**_** to tell me that Trunks is theirs.**

**Wanna know what I did...?**

**I asked her ALOT of questions about Trunks and the only ones she got right is that he has lavender hair and has a sword.. The rest (His Personality) She got wrong. Which I know all of them. Sure Trunks may be like DROOOOLING hot but still thats not that all that matters.. It is also the personality and attitude.. Thats also most of the reason I like Vegeta too. ^_^ Hes so rude but I know the guy is mushy inside and his ego is adorable :P.**

**AND! I'm still thinking about doing The Dragon Ball Outsiders... Of course its going to be a TxP but they are going to help Ponyboy bring back Dallas and Johnny back from the dead with the dragon balls. I might change the name lol. But I'm not going to write ANYTHING else while I'm doing this story this Is my #1 Priority right now.. and Trust me.. This story isnt going to be over so soon. XP**

**Anyway, here are the reviews.**

**-****LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: I'm still depressed from that movie even though I have seen it more than once. and O... M... G...! when He killed Frieza and His daddy I thought that was cute too :P Did I tell you about me and my cousins fighting over him? I Think I did write this in another chapter. XD Lol. Anyways, I have loved Trunks since I was 7 years old. XD Lol. I have been dedicated to him ever since.. I have had a Trunks and Vegeta cake for like 5 years straight for my birthday. When You told him you loved him more did he stop crying? I hope he did. I hate when kids cry. It makes me feel so guilty even if it isnt my fault. Like in the mall I saw this kid about 4 or 5 and she was crying cause Her mom wouldnt buy her a lolipop, I couldnt help it and I gave her a dollar and some change, she probably didnt need the change lol. XD**

**-****Dbzsuperworld****: Yeah, Fairytailish thing 3 how sweet of him. MTrunks has got to be the nicest person ever, besides Goku. I would marry a man if he did that for me. That is like the most gallant move ever! **

**-****Mrs. VegetaGokuGohanBriefsSon****: Your name is long lol XD Thank you Are you talking about the speech then Vegeta said that kakarot was the best? If it is.. That is my longest quote and also my favorite one too.. I memorized it and thought I'd type it down as a quote. Yes, it is heart warming. I Love Veggie. His words are so wise when he is not cussing someone out. He is also very smart. Not to mention his cute smile. :3 Lol. And Here's the chapter!**

**-****Disclaimer****: Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 16: Princess Tee Ball!**

Pan and MTrunks lay in her pink fluffy bed, finally back at Gohan and Videl's residence. It was the middle of the night and they were talking about anything that came to mind. But Something had been bugging Pan all night. And MTrunks could tell.

"T?" Pan whispered softly.

"Yes Pan-Chan?"

"Thank you... I really mean it."

MTrunks gave her a confused look. "What to thank me for Pan?"

She felt her eyes water.

"Why would you leave your family for me? I don't want you not to be with your family I know it has been long since you have seen them. and for you to do that, I simply dont deserve you T... Your too nice" She said with a smile through her teary eyes. He looked at her, sheepish smile on his face.

"Pan, I did it cause I love you.. You know I do right? And besides, Mom gave me the time machine and told us to visit anytime.."

Pan smiled again, wiping her eyes. She was so glad she had someone like him to comfort her. Even if it is small, like this situation.

"Yeah. I Know you love me T. Thats why I love you."

MTrunks grinned brightly and combed his fingers through her hair soothing her.

"Your math teacher, Ms. Wilson. Is she less angrier now?"

"Nope. Same Ms. Wilson. She always gets on me about you coming back." Pan and MTrunks laughed together. Sharing other memories that came to mind with eachother.

"Happy Birthday Pan. I hoped you liked your present." He smiled shyly.

"I _loved_ your present T. but I just want to be with you.. Your my birthday present."

He leaned to her ear to whisper something.

"Unwrap me."

Pan immediatley blushed darkly at the feeling of his warm breath against her ear. She heard laughing coming from him by her ear and as he pulled away.

" it really doesn't take that much for you to blush eh? It's so adorable though your so cute when you blush." He kissed her on the nose, making her blush darker if possible.

"I'll get you back for this. I'll get you back." Pan whispered to herself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing lets just go to sleep." She told him trying not to smirk.

"Okay goodnight Pan-Chan. Love you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and rested his head on the pillow they shared.

"Night T. I Love you too."

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh my Gawd! Isn't this the CUTEST!" Videl squeaked when she walked into the room that MTrunks and Pan were sharing. Gohan gave a look of disapproval, but it got overlapped by Videl's glare.

"Gohan, Trunksie is not like that. He would not take advantage of Pan. I know what you are thinking and you had best not break these two up or no sex for a year. Got it Mister?" Gohan gave another look of dissaproval but then gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine" He breathed out.

"They look so adorable together!" Videl squeaked once again, looking at the couple on the bed. Videl turned around to scold Gohan again.

"Gohan you are really working on sleeping on the c-"

"Mom, dad why are you In my room?!" Pan panicked.

"I was going to tell you breakfast was ready but you were still sleep so I came to wake you up but SOMEONE" She eyed Gohan. "Kept saying things that were unreasonable."

"Dad, I'm 18 you know. I could get married in 5 minutes and it would be legal. But I'm not that disrespectful and Besides I think me and T. Should be together longer before we tie the knot okay. So Papa don't worry about me doing anything retarded cause I'm not."

Gohan placed a hand over his heart.

"My Daughter Pan. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. That speech was amazing."

"Lets get breakfast downstairs. Are you going to wake up Trunksie?"

"No.. He'll smell the food eventually." Pan said standing up from her bed, going down the stairs. Once she made it to the dining room she saw her mother setting the table and she helped her by putting the silverware down. Pan fixed herself and MTrunks a plate. She knew how the Man ate and it was pretty simmilar to hers but she eats a little less than him. Her mom eats nothing compared to Saiyans but she has learned to live through it. She loves cooking and cleaning in her house. Her number one dream was to be a housewife with children and flower power everywhere. Pan sat down at the table. So did the rest of the Sons in the house.

"Pan, You should really go wake up Tr-"

"Goodmorning" A muffled voice came down the stairs. Pan looked up and saw MTrunks, his hair sticking up in every direction. With nothing but a pair of sweatpants on. He was also rubbing his eye like a child waking up.

"awwe T. you look so adorable" Pan said in a baby voice. He just 'hmpfed' and sat down in his usual spot by Pan.

When they all got settled they were ready to take their first bite of the breakfast that was in front of them. But only to be stopped by Videl.

"Prayer. Now"

She recived sighs from all three.

"Hey you three! I made this food and I can easily take it away. Just take 30 seconds out of your breakfast to say a goddamn prayer please!?"

All of them sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Dende for the help we have recived from you over the past years with new challenges and enemies. We bless you."

"And tell Mr. Popo I said hi." Pan added at the end.

When they all finished breakfast everyone was doing their everyday activities.  
Gohan went to work  
Videl went to ChiChi's for another cooking lesson from her, leaving MTrunks and Pan alone in the house.

They were in Pan's room playing the Xbob Circle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT PAN! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" MTrunks yelled as she was currently on top of him attacking him as a hunter on Left 4 Dead. She was laughing evilly until another player playing on their xbob live killed her.

"DAMN YOU RAINBOW_MONKEY126! I WAS TRYING TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed into the mic.

"Your a girl?" Monkey asked dumbfounded. Pan gave him a dull look through the mic.

"Just shut up and continue the game."

Pan and MTrunks were on a killing streak. She killed most of the humans while he killed most of the humans.

"T. Could you get me some water?" Her throat was dry from yelling at the players.

"WOAH?! YOU GUYS ARE IN THE SAME ROOM?" Rainbow Monkey panicked.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"EVERYONE QUIT! IF THEY TEAM UP THEY WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! CHEATERS!"

"What... Did you just call me?" Pan said in a low tone.

"Oh shit. Shes mad... SHES MAD! HOLY SHIT WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" MTrunks panicked, pushing random buttons.

Pan on the other hand was killing people with single presses of buttons with ease. MTrunks was on the verge of tears. He had never been killed so brutily.

"Pan you want to go out for dinner? I'll buy lots of food." He asked wanting to get out of the game.

"No. Its okay T. you dont have to buy food for me darling. I'm still getting off." She pressed another button killing her most wanted target. Rainbow_Monkey126.

"Like a boss." She turned off ther xbob after saying that.

MTrunks laughed softly.

"What?"

"Your so adorable.. But deadly."

Pan blushed. *Damn it!* He did it again. He laughed.

MTrunks' laughter got cut off by Pan's cell phone vibrating loudly from what seemed like a text and she opened it.

**Mrs. BurkyBurkHammah 10:10 am**

**Hello Pan, I know that it wasnt that long ago since you have watched Saidee but I got to go to work and the babysitter cancled last minute. Do you mind watching her for a couple of hours? If you can't or don't want to I completley understand..**

**-Mrs Burkhammer.**

Pan read over the text again, sent a text of approval then looked up at MTrunks.

"Hey Saidee is coming over today T. THAT MEANS WE CAN GET ICE CREAM! YAY!" She screamed like a little kid. She put on one of his jackets which was big on her and ran outside to wait for the car- dragging him along the way.

"HAHA! THERE IT IS!" She exclaimed happilly. She always had a warm spot for kids in her heart, especially Saidee. She had been watching her on and off since she was Fourteen and Saidee was One. The gray minivan pulled up, in a flash the little girl zoomed out of the car jumpng onto pan delivering her a bear hug. Seconds later her mother exited the car and gave the two a warm smile.

"I only have a seatbelt and she still gets out before me." They all chuckled together. Ms. Burkhammer looked very young for her age (40). She was is always dressed in work appropriate clothes and her brown hair is in its usual hairdo, a bun with bangs that hung down freely. If anyone could guess they would say she was in her late twenties maybe younger.

"Thank you guys. Again you are life savers." The mom said with a warm smile.

"No Problem Ms. BurkyBurk." Pan said with a bright smile. "WERE GOING OUT FOR ICE CREAM!"

"YAY! PANNO I LOVE ICE CREAM ITS MY FAVORITE FOOD!"

MTrunks laughed at this one. Kids were halarious. Ms. Burkhammer Gave one more goodbye to the couple and her child and drove off to her workplace.

Once they got back inside of Gohan and Videl's place they entered Pan's room. MTrunks sat on the bed with Saidee, who was now on his shoulders, using his hair to not fall. Pan came back into the room with a towel.

"You two keep eachother company while I take a shower. Be right back!"

MTrunks and Saidee looked at eachother. Silence.

"TeeShirt?"

"Yes Saidee?"

"Can I do your hair like a princess?"

"Wha? No! NO princess on me!" MTrunks blushed at the thoughts of his makeup done with his hair in a bun with a long dress and a tiara. Saidee started crying.

"You can do Pan's when she gets out of the shower."

"NO! I WANT PRETTY PURPLE HAIR!" She cried some more. MTrunks put a hand over the girl's mouth, giving a sigh of defeat.

"Fine.. Just don't make me too ugly." He breathed out, waiting for the outcome.

"YOU WONT BE UGLY! YOU'LL BE THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS ALIVE!"

MTrunks laughed at her confidence. She went inside of her little bag and grabbed brushes, barrets, and makeup.

**XxXxXxX**

Pan stepped out of the bathroom with a simple pair of skinny jeans and an orange shirt with her hair down still wet from the shower. And she saw... MTrunks with two pigtails and the brightest pink lipstick she has ever seen not to mention the blingy tiara that looked too small for his head..

"T. are you okay?" she asked, kinda worried.

"Yes Pan-Chan. Saidee wanted to turn me into a princess."

Pan exploded with laughter.

"Is there something wrong with my makeup?" A serious small voice came from the corner. They both looked over to see saidee.

"No Saidee. I just Love Princess T."

"THE NAME HAS NOT BEEN DECIDED PANNO!" She scolded her babysitter. Pan laughed and moved over to MTrunks.

"Lets get this off of you so we can go to the ice cream parlor." Pan said, reaching for her towel only for it to be snatched away by Saidee.

"NO! Tee Shirt keeps on makeup and pretty princess things when we go for ice cream.." His eyes widened as he shook his head vilolently back and fourth. Saidee shot Pan a death glare.

"Wow. The kid glares like you." MTrunks said, laughter escaping his voice.

"Come on T. Were going now." Saidee said grabbing his pant leg. He sighed in defeat again walking out the door in his 'Princess Attire'. They made their journey to Baskin Robbins. The walk accually wasnt that long. About 15 minutes at the most... MTrunks got stared at the whole time which made the time feel longer to him. When they entered they sat down at the nearest table they saw.

"T. Stop keeping your head down.. Embrace your princessness.. If it makes you feel better I still think you look hot." MTrunks smirked.

"Thank you Pan."

"No problem sweetie."

"PANNO! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM I WANT ICE CREAM!"

A man walked up to silence the child.

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins what kind of ice cream do you w- Pan Son? From 3rd period?" Pan gave him a dull look.

"Its Son Pan, Jared. You always get it wrong."

Jared blushed and put a hand behind his neck. "Sorry.." He looked over at MTrunks and saw him in his 'princess attire' and a small laugh escaped.

"Nice lipstick dude."

MTrunks sent him a death glare, about to say something before something tiny interupted him.

"SHUT UP! DONT MAKE FUN OF MY PRINCESS TEEBALL! HE IS EMBRACING HIS PRINCESSNESS SO DEAL WITH IT YOU MEANIE BOEBINI!" Saidee yelled at him.

"Who are they?" He pointed at the other two.

"This is my boyfriend T. and Saidee. The girl I babysit Now Can I have Ice Cream?" Pan asked like a child along with Saidee who was nodding her head perfusley.

Another laugh escaped Jared's mouth. "You are dating a crossdresser? Pan. You can do so much more better than that.. He is ugly."

"Ugly?... He is no where near to ugly.. This is probably the hottest guy on the earth. And no I can not do better than this.. He is perfect for me and I is to him. So deal with it okay?! Now can I have Ice cream or shall T. Talk to your manager?"

MTrunks and Saidee nodded at the same time.

Jared laughed nervously and took their orders.

"OREO!" Pan and Saidee shouted at the same time.

"Strawberry" MTrunks was the last one to speak.

Jared didnt come back but another Waiter gave them their ice creams.

**xXxXxXx**

It was about seven when they made it back to Gohan and Videl's house. Gohan was sitting on the recliner watching old family videos, with the saddest look on his face. He had looked like his dog just died.

"Papa? You okay?" Pan startled him.

"Pan! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I shouldve left a note. Saidee, T and I went to Baskin Robbins for some ice cream." She motioned to the sleeping child in her arms. Gohan smiled sadly.

"Still babysitting eh?"

"Yeah it never gets old... I'm going to go put her in the bed. See you daddy."

"Okay."

Pan made her way back upstairs to see MTrunks violently scrubbing his face trying to get the blush and lipstick off. About 10 minutes later he finally successed to get it off of his face well... Mostly he still had mascara lines under his eyes.

"Pan. Were magnets for drama." MTrunks stated the obvious.

"Yup Thats because were HOT AS HELL though." She said with a smirk and they both laughed.

"What does hell mean?" Saidee's head popped up, Making Pan scream out of surprisment.

* * *

**That Concludes another chapter.. **  
**This would have been posted yesterday BUT stupid me left the charger out of the computer and it died, erasing all of the chapter. I rewrote it as close as I could Lol. Saidee Is so adorable!**

**Heya! Ya'lls people that is intrested in art.. Check out my DeviantART If you have time. **

**SaiyahGirl. DeviantART .Com :P**

**I'm not a pro but I try lol..**

* * *

**Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU TRUNKSIE! *screams from all kinds of girls***

**MTrunks: *Blush***

**Pan: *Runs up angry* BITCHES, HE'S MINE!**

**Fangirls: OURS! *All Tackle MTrunks***

**SaiyahGirl: OH KAMI, WHO LET THEM IN?!**

**Goten: *In the back of the interview room* Hehehehe..**


End file.
